Forever and a Day
by Jasaiya Hawkins
Summary: Sequel to Beginnings and Returnings. Naruto and Hinata, who have been dating for two years, are finally to be married. But someone is opposing their union and will do anything to prevent them from saying "I Do". But who wants to do this to them and why?
1. Engagement

So this is the awaited sequel of Beginnings and Returnings. I fully expect reviews, since I'm working double time to update two stories, that along with beta-reading. I don't feel like giving a quick summary of Beginnings and Returnings. I took a test to see which Naruto character I was and I came up as Shikamaru. Explains everything. There is a two year time jump. Let's see what happens.

Chapter 1

Hinata knocked on Naruto's door. Saya answered it. "Hinata-sama! Here to see Naruto?" Saya hadn't changed in the two years they had known each other. Saya led Hinata to the living room and went to get Naruto from the study, where he was talking to his mother. Several changes had taken place in the Namikaze household. After the Bear Clan had joined Naruto's family, more people had come here looking for work. So now it was a bustling place, a powerful clan in the council. The Hyuga Clan and the Namikaze Clan worked well together as well. The Hyuga Clan was changing. It was now a nicer place to be, not focusing so much on their fate. Hinata approved of this, as did Neji and Hanabi, her little sister. Not that her opinion had as much value as Hanabi's. In order to be able to go out with Naruto, she had given up her position as heiress.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto emerged from the study. "Sorry about the wait. My mom and I had some business to discuss. More of her family finally found us and they want to come visit. But I'm so hungry. Want to go out for some ramen?" Hinata took Naruto's proffered arm and they walked to the door.

"As a matter of fact, I have something to talk to you about. Nothing bad!" Hinata made calming motions as she saw Naruto look shocked. "I don't want to break up or anything. I swear. I'll tell you as we eat." Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and shut the door behind them.

"That's good. I thought the worst for a moment." The two were content to be silent as they walked, hand-in-hand, to Icharaku's ramen. They ordered two bowls and waited. "So what's on your mind?"

"Remember what you said two years ago?" Naruto thought back to two years ago. He remembered a lot of conversations they had together. However nothing big popped up in specific. Hinata noticed his confused look and continued on. "Remember...?"

Flashback:

_"What? We've only been dating for a little while and you're talking about marriage already?"_

_"My father wants to make an alliance with your clan. As you're the head, he asked me to talk to you. Back in the day, alliances were sealed by marriages. I won't have a problem with it if you don't." Silence..._

_"Alliances I don't have a problem with. As it is, I'm thinking about allowing the Bear Clan to join since their home is now uninhabitable. But you aren't a price to be won. Let's give it some time, maybe a year or two. If we are still going steady then, and your father allows it, as my mother will have a say in it as well, then we'll start planning the wedding." Naruto managed not to choke again on his food._

End Flashback

"Ohh, that? What about it?" Naruto chuckled nervously.

"My father has been getting pressure from the other Hyuga elders to betroth me to someone already. If I have to marry, I want to be someone I love, not someone that has to be forced upon me." Hinata bowed her head. Naruto looked shocked at the gall of the other elders. "My father is content to let me marry when I want to. But..."

Naruto seriously thought, not only as her boyfriend, but as head of the Namikaze Clan as well. Some people had tried to oppose him being the head, especially the ROOT division of ANBU. Sai, someone who had recently become friends with a year ago, had left the ROOT division sometime ago and was now a regular jounin, so Sai had been able to say loyally he approved of Naruto being the head without raising the ire of Danzo. Though Sai had earned a dirty look from him.

"Are you ready for marriage? If you're ready, I'll prepare myself to face your father. Of course I'll have to tell my mother as well. But if you're sure you're ready, I'll do it." Hinata looked up joyfully. "I take it that's a yes. We just need to talk to your father. My mom had already said she approves of you."

"When do you want to do it? My father usually is free in the evenings except on Fridays." Naruto thought for a moment, remembering the fact that it was Wednesday.

"After we eat, how about we stop by your place and talk this over with your father?" Hinata nodded, blushing heavily. "But I would like to hear you say this is of your own free will, that you're not being forced to do this."

"No one is forcing me to do this. This is all of my own free will." Naruto smiled. Their ramen arrived and they ate, Naruto for once not getting seconds. His stomach was full of butterflies, as the saying went. "Shall we go?" Naruto paid for the ramen and got up, taking a hold of Hinata's hand for emotional support.

--

A young Hyuga showed them to the private rooms of the Hyuga head. Hiashi offered him a cushion and sat down. Hinata had decided to give them some alone time. "Naruto-sama." Hiashi had begun to call him that since he had shown so much improvement as being the head of his clan. "How can I help you today?"

Naruto took a deep breath, pretending to ignore the smirk on Hiashi's face. Then he gathered his courage and spoke. "Hiashi-sama, I'd like your permission to ask Hinata to marry me." Naruto blushed heavily. Hiashi stroked his chin, thinking.

"Several people want to marry her. Though I think only you want to marry her for love. I was expecting you to come around soon. I give you permission to ask her." He called in Hinata. When she came she sat down and braced herself for the worse. "Go ahead."

Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes. "Hinata, will you marry me?" Naruto's voice was trembling as he spoke. Hinata smiled gently and took his hand.

"Yes I will." She turned to her father and bowed, pulling Naruto down with her. "Thank you for allowing this." Hiashi motioned that they could get up.

"Go ahead and tell your family Naruto. I'll spread the word here." Hinata and Naruto left, Naruto still trembling. As they finally got outside the Hyuga grounds, he sat down against the wall and sighed.

"That was terrifying. Even after all this time, it still scares me to have to ask him things like this." Hinata offered her now fiance a hand up. He took it. Hinata dragged a now mentally exhausted Naruto to his house. "Wai--! Hinata, my family won't go anywhere. You can slow down."

Hinata slowed to a walk. "I know. But isn't it exciting? Can you imagine Shinobu's reaction? She's been trying to get you to ask on your own for months now." Naruto hadn't noticed this.

"Really?" Hinata nodded and they saw Naruto's house. Hinata slipped her shoes before entering without knocking.

"Oh, Naruto-sama? And Hinata-sama? What's the rush?" Saya was in the middle of setting the table for dinner.

"Saya, where's my mom?" Naruto looked around. Saya pointed to the back of the house, indicating that she was still in the study. "Thanks, this way Hinata." They reached the study and he knocked. It took a moment for her to give them permission to enter. Kushina sat at her desk looking up. Shinobu was in the corner reading.

"Mrs. Uzamaki, Naruto and I have something to tell you. Something important."

"Ohh? If I may ask, what is this important news?" She closed the book she was reading as Shinobu did too.

"Mom, Hinata and I are to be wed."

--

Author's Note: As I said before, I expect reviews. Consider it pay for my working double time. Anyway, a hint for the future chapters. Someone will be opposing their union from the shadows, using very drastic measures. The next chapter should be longer.


	2. It was supposed to be you

I now have the plot decided and the next four chapters, including this one, planned out. Someone is doing their best to stop their wedding. My goal for this story is to beat Beginnings and Returnings. Anyway, on with the show!! May be a bit fluffy this chapter and Naruto might also be a bit OOC in this chapter.

Chapter 2

Kushina walked over and put one hand on the shoulder of Hinata and Naruto. "Really?" Naruto nodded. "Then it's about time. I still approve of this. But you should go to the rock where your father's name is inscribed and tell him. Both of you should should." Shinobu ran over and punched Naruto. He scowled at his sister.

"You finally realized huh? Listen up, if you need pointers, I'm an expert at stuff like this. Don't feel ashamed to ask for help." Hinata laughed as Shinobu approached her, not punching her. "The same goes for you. My brother may be dense but I really understand him. If you need advice or just someone to talk to, I'm here for you. I'm here for both of you." She withdrew from them.

"Yeah, we should. You feel up to it Hinata?" Naruto shuffled his feet nervously.

"I'm up to it. Shall we go?" The two linked hands again and left the room smiling. They made their way to the park where the polished rock was that had the names of those who had died to protect Konoha inscribed on them. They bowed their heads to pay their respects first when Tsunade sauntered up to them looking over her shoulder. Naruto suspected she was trying to hide from Shizune and the work Shizune wanted her to do. She always tried to get out of it when she could.

"Hello you two. If you see Shizune, don't tell her I was here. That's an order." After the two had said they wouldn't, she continued. "So what are you two lovebirds doing here? Surely it's not for the view." The sky was cloudy and it looked like it was about to get stormy soon. Tsunade made a vague gesture to the sky.

"We just came here to tell my father something important." Naruto pointed to the rock and bowed again. Hinata joined him in the posture. "Father, I just came to tell you that Hinata and I are engaged. We're to be wed soon." They stood up again to see Tsunade smiling widely as the couple. She clapped them both on the back and stood between them.

"I'm glad for you two. You'd better treat her well Naruto. Or else you'll be hearing from me, not to mention her family and yours. How long has it been now?"

"Just since this afternoon. Both of our families have agreed to it." Hinata smiled shyly. Everyone in Konoha had gotten used to the smiling happy Hinata. Naruto had also looked happier and the two were rarely separated from each other, always going out to dinner, always seen walking together, and more recently, training with each other. The two were slowly becoming like Kin and Kinaka, like Shiro and Chairo, both of the Bear Clan. When fighting together, their styles complimented each others and seemed like they were one person, one body, fighting, not two. The two could read each others mind perfectly, not needing words or obvious signals to plan their next move in the heat of combat. They knew every telltale sign that the other made.

"May your years be long and happy." Footsteps sounded behind them, along with an oinking sound. "Oh crap, Shizune. Remember, I wasn't here." The two nodded and she ran off. Shizune emerged looking harried.

"Have you two seen Tsunade?" Both of them pointed in the direction Tsunade ran off. Shizune bowed. "Thank you." Shizune ran off after her. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and laughed.

"You weren't supposed to tell Shizune Naruto." Naruto only smirked at his fiance's accusation.

"You weren't either. But Tsunade-baa-chan is the Hokage. She needs to do her job. Also, how else would I get alone time with you?" He pulled Hinata up to him, their noses almost touching. Hinata blushed furiously.

"Isn't this a bit too fast? Besides, when did you become such a romantic?" Naruto refused to answer and kissed her on the lips. He hadn't suddenly turned into a romantic person. But Shinobu had forced him to sit down and watch a love drama with her and the main character had done this to the heroine of the movie. So in attempt to make her happy, he had copied her, knowing she liked the romantic guys who did this kind of stuff. But since it was one of things he wasn't a natural at, he had to put some effort into it.

He removed his lips from hers. "We're engaged now. Don't you like this?" He swept her up into his arms and looked down on her adoringly. Hinata ran a hand down on his face, making him shiver even though it was warm outside. "The truth is that Shinobu forced me to watch a romantic movie with her. Near the end I was nearly barfing. But if it's you, I won't raise any objections if you don't." He set her down on her feet, twirling her softly through the air as he did so.

Naruto suddenly cried out. "Naruto, what's wrong?" He fell to his knees. Hinata eased him down and looked at his back. He was bleeding heavily from several needles sticking out from his back. "Who's there?" She activated her Byakugan and looked around, locating the attacker hiding in the tree tops.

"It was supposed to be you, not him. I won't let you two say your I do's." Naruto got to his feet, fighting back the Kyuubi sealed within him. He no longer depended on the sealed demon as he had before. That meant that Kitsune wasn't happy, so it tried several times to break out, to take over when he was attacked as had happened in the past. But he had never let it happen anymore.

"Why Hinata? Why not me?" Hinata saw the attacker suddenly freeze where he/she sat. "If you have a problem concerning me, take it out on me. But I won't let you hurt my fiance." Silence filled the area.

"The attacker left. We need to get you to the hospital." Hinata helped Naruto stand up straight. "You need medical attention. Please don't fight me on this." Naruto didn't fight her as she helped him walk.

--

"Akamaru, what's wrong boy?" Kiba coaxed gently. Akamaru whined softly, saying something only Kiba of the Inuzuka Clan could understand. "What? You smell blood?"

"What's this about blood?" Shizune and Tsunade came up to them. "I did just hear you say Akamaru smelled blood, correct?"

Kiba nodded as he sniffed the air. "Someone was just attacked. The attacker left. But someone is wounded." He sniffed harder. "Oh crap, it's Naruto. Hinata with's him." Kiba jumped onto Akamaru's back. "We're going to check it out. Coming?" Shizune and Tsunade nodded and accepted the hand up that was offered. "We'll go faster this way." They barely had time to grab hold of something before Akamaru was off. Kiba was most likely used to how he ran, considering he had raised Akamaru from a puppy. They ran for a few moments before they skidded into the park where they saw Hinata helping Naruto walk.

"What happened here?" Tsunade jumped down from Akamaru's back. Everyone saw he had dozens of needles sticking from his back. "Shizune, come over here." Shizune joined Tsunade by Naruto. "Naruto, we're going to pull those needles out and then heal your back. Ready?"

"Yeah." One by one, each needle was slowly pulled out so as to avoid doing more damage. Naruto stayed silent during the whole thing, though Hinata knew he had his teeth clenched and his face was drawn. They removed his jacket and shirt, which had dozens of tiny holes in them and was also stained with blood, and healed his back, letting healing chakra flow into Naruto's body. "Thanks." He stood up a little shakily.

"Now explain to me what happened." Tsunade said as she handed Naruto back his clothes, which he put back on despite their current state.

"We were attacked." Hinata started to explain. "The attacker used needles. Naruto was uhhmm, flirting with me, and took the hit that was meant for me unintentionally. The attacker said that I was the target and that he/she wouldn't let us say our 'I do's'. The attacker seemed reluctant to finish off Naruto."

"Kiba, would you mind taking Naruto back to his house?" Kiba nodded and pulled Naruto up onto Akamaru's back. "Shizune and I will escort Hinata home and explain the situation." Everyone nodded. Akamaru started running and Naruto held onto the back of Kiba's coat.

"Did I hear you right? They didn't want to let you two say your 'I do's'. That means that you two are engaged." Naruto said nothing for a moment. "I'm surprised her father is allowing this."

"It makes sense. His clan and mine had the same ancestor. The person who founded my clan was born without the Byakugan. He had another bloodline limit, which I am and my sister can use. And as you know, our two clans are working together."

"You know something? I've liked Hinata since we were little. But you beat me to the punch. But as long as she's happy, who cares. I certainly don't. I've never seen her this happy, and I've known her a long time, since we were little. I've never actually seen your bloodline limit though. Isn't it called the shuniji or something?" Akamaru barked and slowed down as they came to Naruto's frontyard. "Can you make it to the front door?" Naruto climbed down

"Yeah I can. Thanks for the lift. If I ever get the chance, I'll show it you." He began to walk to the house.

"I'll hold you to that." Akamaru bounded off again, running much faster now that he only had one passenger. Akamaru barked. "I know. I'm worried too. Why would someone go after Hinata? If they were aiming for the Hyuga Clan, it would make more sense to go after Hanabi. But it has to do with her betrothal. We'll figure it out."

--

Author's Note: I know this took awhile. But I graduate Saturday and everything is in chaos. Especially since my parents made me clean my room. I'm afraid now. My room isn't trying to eat me anymore. Anyway, read, review, enjoy, yada yada yada.


	3. Mystery

Ooh ooh ooh!! I have something dastardly planned for this story. Even worse, I'm in a really good mood right now. I even made this chapter short on purpose. Be afraid, be very afraid. This is the part where you hear my evil laugh from somewhere close by even though you know I'm so far away from you. Enjoy. :)

Chapter 3

The unknown girl pushed the ladder up to her attic. It creaked as she began to climb. However she ignored this. This was the only way to get up to the attic and she had long become accustomed to it. She had never liked this part of the old house she lived in but she had no choice if she was hopefully going to leave the place.

Her life here had always been bad. And none of it was her fault. The first thing that made people hate her was her now deceased parents. Her mother had slept around with some random guy who had been wandering around. She was the result of this affair. Also, she apparently reminded people of her crazy grandmother. When her grandmother was a young woman, she claimed to see visions, even going as far to call them prophecies. No one had believed a single word of them. So now her grandmother lived far away from society, not caring about her personal appearance, not wanting to be socially accepted at all. To public knowledge, not a single one had come true yet.

But only a few people knew one had actually come true. Awhile before her father had met her mother, her grandmother had predicted her birth. Her mother had refused to believe, saying she would never marry or have kids. But soon enough her mother was pregnant and she had been born. Her grandmother had tried several times to get her under her care. But her mother had protected her well enough until she was old enough to choose for herself. After that, she had started to drink heavily, which had eventually led to her death due to alcohol poisoning.

"Good for nothing parents. Stupid grandma!! Who needs you?! Not this girl. I'll prove you all wrong. I will. I'll get out of this place and make something of myself. When I eventually die someday, I'll go rub in your faces." The girl reached the attic and climbed in. She clambered to her feet and spat on the floor in disgust. "Just watch me." She moved over to the old bookshelf in the corner and pulled out a stack of papers, knocking off a whole bunch of other books in the process. Dust flew everywhere as they landed.

She coughed as the air cleared up. "Crap." She began to pick them up. As she put them back on the shelf, a particularly old looking one caught her eye. Sitting down, she opened it up. It was an old journal. Oddly enough it only had a couple of entries in it, two short ones. She read them. The first entry was very strange.

_Tonight I received another vision. Far into the future, long after my generation, an union will come to pass. That union, that marriage, will only be the first of the drastic changes that are to take place. That union will be the root of the changes._

_Yet that union may or may not happen. One of my future descendants will try to stop it. I have seen her reading this entry. I hope she knows it's not good to curse the dead. But these changes may also be for good or bad. I have not been allowed to see the results. That girl, whoever she may be to me in the future, will be the tool of fate, the tool of destiny._

"Great. Another crazy loon. Arrogant bastard, thinking he can lecture me when he's not even here. My grandma must get it from him." She flipped to the second entry, shocked to see her grandmother's handwriting.

_My daughter is such a fool! She, along with I, are descendants of _that man. _Her child will be the tool of fate, the tool of destiny. But no, it can't be, at least not according to her. She has no lover and never will. What trash! Such a person does not deserve to be a descendant of _him_. I'm glad that the gift passed over her and will pass onto her child. No, it's her child that will be truly worthy._

She was mad now. What right did her grandmother have to say anything about her future? "I'll prove you wrong baca grandma. I'll never be what you two crazy 'prophets' say I will be." The journal fell from her hand and her eyes went wide.

In her mind's eye, she was seeing something. Something she had never seen before in her life flashed before her eyes. She saw a wedding. A happy couple had just been joined as one and they were kissing. It flashed forward to the possible future. Somehow she understood that there were two possible futures. One, which was a horrible future, had everything destroyed, everyone dead or dying. The other was a good future. She gasped as she came back to herself.

"What..was..that? Have I lost it? Just like my grandma? No!!" She fell to her knees trembling. "I won't! I'll just become what they foresaw. I won't let my destiny control me." She regained her confidence and sat up. "But it won't hurt to see how this plays out. If I get the chance, and evidence comes up proving I'm not insane, I'll just kill them. Prevent both futures from happening." She didn't know it but she had just taken the first step.

--

Naruto: I feel left out you know.

Jasaiya: Get over it. You'll be in the next chapter.

Naruto: Is that any way to treat me?! What about respect?

Jasaiya: I'm the authoress. Respect me or I'll break you and Hinata up. Maybe she should cheat on you with Kiba.

Naruto: Why you!! And what's this about a poll? You're thinking about my mom getting remarried?! And you want everyone to check it out and vote?

Jasaiya: Yes. I want to marry your mom off. If you choose the other option, please email me or something with your answer of who you want her to marry. Also, review. If you do, I just might be encouraged to update faster. ;) Hey, join the dark side!! We have cookies!


	4. Arrivals

I can imagine you're all a wee bit confused. That last chapter was crucially important. But it'll make sense this chapter. It'll be told from the viewpoint of another. The first two parts are before the attack on Naruto and Hinata. The third part has a little action from chapter two. To confirm a few questions, the attacker was a female. But the mystery girl was not Shion.

Chapter 4

Kana fidgeted in the hallway nervously. She had come all the way from her old "home" in search for a new one when she heard she might have family here in Konoha. So she had taken the long journey in the hopes of making a new life for herself, bringing along her meager possessions. She had arrived late last night, worn out and exhausted. That night she had spent at an inn that was open late. The next morning she had asked to the Uzamaki family. And the servant that had showed her the way to a study had yet to come out.

Kana was an adult now. She was tall with a thin build. Mousy brown hair cut short with no bangs covered her head. Brown eyes looked out of her eye sockets. She wore some of the few clothes she owned, a knee length skirt with a peasant top. All of her possessions she had in this world sat in the bags at her feet. In fact, Kana only hoped at this moment that they had the gotten blood sample in the mail that she had sent way so it could be determined if they were related. The servant came back out of the study and ushered Kana in.

"Thank you." Kana bowed to the servant. The servant bowed back before leaving her alone with a woman with blue eyes and dark hair.

"I received your blood sample. It didn't match up with mine but I did have suspicions my husband had someone before me. So I checked it with my other two kid's DNA along with the DNA of my deceased husband." Kana looked up nervously as the woman approached her.

"And have you gotten the results?" The woman nodded. "Can you tell me? As you're the head of this clan, I'd respect you." The woman laughed.

"My suspicions were correct. Minato had another before me. You're his daughter. I may not be your mother by birth, but a daughter is a daughter no matter how it is. If you'd like me to be your stepmom, I will be." Kana looked up happily. "You're welcome to stay here. And I'm not the head of my clan. That would be your half-brother, Naruto, who's younger than you."

"Yes mam. If you don't mind, I would like to get to know my family here for awhile. I never knew any family back home. My dad was never around. My grandma is completely crazy. And my mom didn't really care about me. The only thing she did was protect me from my grandma who wanted custody of me until I was old enough to choose for myself. She died of alcohol poisoning two years ago."

Kushina sat down next to her new daughter. "You don't have to be so formal. Call me whatever you're comfortable calling me. Our family sure has a thing for sad pasts. Your's is almost as bad as my son's before we got reunited. Would you like to meet your siblings?" Kana managed to nodd. Kushina rang a bell twice and two people entered. Both had blonde hair and blue eyes. She could tell they were shinobi. They looked like twins, the only difference being their gender.

"Uhhm...Kushina?" Kushina looked over at Kana. "Would I have to become a shinobi?"

Kana hid her shock. The blonde was her brother. The blonde was also the one of the couple she had seen in her vision that was getting married. She couldn't bring herself to kill her brother. She silently resolved to kill the one he was to marry, whoever she was, if she could not make it not happen any other way.

The blonde boy laughing brought her back to this world. "Many here are not shinobi. If you don't want to be a shinobi, you don't have to. My name is Naruto. It's nice to meet you." Kana shook her brother's outstretched hand. "So my family grows. Welcome." He bowed. The girl elbowed her brother out of the way.

"I'm Shinobu. Don't mind him. Would you like me to show you around the house?" Kana had barely nodded when Shinobu had grabbed her bags for her and was offering her a hand up.

"Thank you." As the two left the room, an argument was heard between Kushina and Naruto. Naruto wanted to go back to bed even though it was ten in the morning and his mom wouldn't let him without a fight.

--

A woman named Kin offered Kana a cup of tea later that afternoon. Another one, Saya she believed, answered the door and admitted a young woman. She was the other one from her vision. Kana froze as she contemplated the act she was about to commit. Kin noticed her looking at the her. "Oh, that's Hinata Hyuga, Naruto-sama's fiance. They're to be wed soon. I can't wait." The cup of tea was placed down.

"Thank you. It's been a long journey here. After this I think I'll go look around the village. Since I'll probably be living here from now on." Kin sat down next to her.

"Really? So you must be the new sibling of Naruto-sama. Your brother is a very kind person. He's opened up his home to us after our's was no longer safe to stay in."

--

Kana noticed that Hinata and Naruto went out that after noon. They had come back with the news that they were engaged. And she knew they would not separate just based on the possible future that she had seen. So since she hadn't been able to stop it before the engagement happened, she would have to kill Hinata. Her brother would be upset but she saw no other option.

She followed them. She followed them to a polished and engraved stone. Their father was buried here. Kana climbed up a tree and hid, watching as a blonde woman came up to speak to them, saying congratulations. She left and someone else, a woman with black hair and a pig in her arms, followed, looking for the blonde. The two lovers pointed in the direction that the blonde had run off.

Kana felt both guilty and naseous as she watched her brother flirt with his fiance lightly, not suspecting that she would shortly be dead. "Forgive me Naruto." And with that said, she unleashed the needles, sending them flying at her target. While packing, she had found them in the attic. They had come with poison but she hadn't had the time to apply the poison.

But to her horror, Naruto moved in the way of them at the last moment and they hit him instead. He fell to his knees, guided by Hinata. "Who's there?" Hinata called out. Something was up with her eyes. Since she knew Hinata was a shinobi, it could perfectly well be some kind of jutsu.

"It was supposed to be you, not him. I won't let you two say your I do's." Kana called out from the treetops. Naruto struggled to his feet.

"Why Hinata? Why not me? If you have a problem concerning me, take it out on me. But I won't let you hurt my fiance." Cursing at her failed attempt on Hinata's life, mad at herself at hurting her brother, she swore and left, trusting Hinata to worry more about Naruto rather than give chase.

--

Jasaiya: (with something on her shoulder) Hello again. Doing this is quite fun. And by this, I mean this little conversation down here.

Orange fuzzy thing: Meow meow meow...meow meow meow...meow meow meow.

Jasaiya: Katie says she here to want loving from me again as I update (as usual) and to say if you voted other on the poll, please message Jasaiya on who that other is or else your vote will be just some random somebody. (Katie jumps down and runs to Hinata, who's just entered)

Hinata: Awww!! So cute!! Katie is such a lover, even though she denies this.


	5. Disappearances

Mer!! I'm depressed. But here's chapter 5 despite my being emo at the moment. Also, I looked up pics of Kushina Uzamaki just for the heck of it. When you hear she has red hair, think red red. As in bright red, not dark red.

Chapter 5

Naruto woke to a light knocking on his door. Grumbling he looked at his alarm clock. It was nine thirty in the morning. He knew the only reason Shinobu wasn't trying to get him to be awake right now was because he had nearly died last night. "Come in." Naruto sat up, flexing his back. His mom walked in with a black velvet box in her hand.

"How you feeling?" Kushina sat down at the end of his bed.

"I'm fine. Do you need something?" Kushina opened up the box in her hand. In it was a necklace. The necklace was a red and gold sun, 1 inch across, that had a ruby in the middle of it. Naruto thought it was a beautiful necklace but not something that he would wear.

"This isn't for you." Naruto grinned as his mother closed the box. "Your father gave me this as an engagement present. I'd like you to give it to Hinata as one." Naruto took the box. "I was pretty sure you wouldn't have one. Hinata is your first. And you're hers. Treasure her." Kushina left the room leaving an extremely confused Naruto behind. Someone knocked on his door again. This time it was Saya.

"Naruto-sama, Hinata-sama is here to see you."

"Tell her I'm coming." Saya nodded and she left. Naruto found some clean clothes and got dressed. He was about to leave the room when he remembered the necklace. He ran back to his bed and grabbed it, stuffing it in his pocket. He ran down the stairs to find a fretting Hinata pacing the living room. She had a sword case looped around her chest. She looked up when she heard footsteps coming from upstairs.

"Naruto, how is your back? Also, if you don't want to marry me anymore, I'd understand." Hinata shuffled her feet. Saya dragged Shinobu out of the room to give the two some alone time.

"It's fine Hinata. And I'd never say I don't want to marry you. That'd be a lie. You stood by me when someone was after my life. I'll stand with you. We'll get through this together." He pulled out the velvet box. She gasped when she saw what was inside. "My father gave this to my mother as an engagement present. And now I would like to give it to you." Hinata didn't protest as he unclasped it and put it on her.

"Thank you Naruto. It's good that I have something to give you now then." She took off the sword case and pulled a sheathed sword out. She unsheathed the sword, showing him both sides of the blade. It was a traditional katana with the Hyuga family symbol engraved on one side and the Namikaze family symbol on the other. "It has full tang, which means it's battle ready. Though I know you prefer your knuckle blades. It's a gift from my family to symbolize our marriage." Naruto took the blade from her hands and tested it's balance. It was a perfectly balanced sword.

"Wow. Thank you, Hinata. This is amazing." He sheathed it and handed her the box for the necklace. "I'll treasure this always." Hinata blushed furiously.

"You're welcome. I'll always treasure this as well." She brushed her hair away from her neck to make the necklace visible. "The word's been spread. It's now well known that we're engaged."

"I'm going to put this upstairs. If you would like, you can come up too. Though let's keep the door open just in case." Hinata accompanied Naruto upstairs and he placed the sword on display in his room. He noticed the sheath had the family symbols on it as well. For the Hyuga Clan, the flame encased in a circle, which Hinata. For the Namikaze Clan, the swirl mark both Naruto had on his outfit and the symbol Minato was known for as well.

--

Hinata only had time to stop by for a short time that day, as she was consulting with a kimono maker for her wedding kimono. They had agreed to not let anything stop the planning of their wedding. Naruto had received a stern lecture from Kushina when he had said something about wearing something informal to his wedding. He had gotten out of the house after that and had never come back. So the next day when Hinata stopped by to see if Naruto wanted to spend the day together, she was shocked to find out that he was missing. Kushina was frantic, thinking she had pushed her son away. It took a lot of convincing to convince her that it wasn't her fault.

"Besides, Naruto-sama wouldn't do that to his family. Or leave Hinata-sama behind and make her worry." Saya prepared some tea and gave some to the distraught mother. Shinobu also accepted a cup to calm her nerves, suggesting Hinata take some as well."

"No time for tea. I'll talk to my father about getting a few of my clan to help out in the search. We also need to talk to the Hokage about this." Hinata turned to leave but Kushina stopped her.

"I'd like to have Shiro and Chairo accompany you. I think this may be another attempt on your life. Naruto got in the way last time. And he's really easy to kidnap, I'm ashamed to say. It may be the plan to get him out of the way long enough to kill you. We know he's not dead at least. The attacker is someone who doesn't want to hurt him for some reason." Hinata thought.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan." Shiro and Chairo got up and left with Hinata. "Let's find Naruto."

--

Tsunade said she's send help to search for Naruto. "I agree with you. It's not like him to suddenly take off. Something's up. I'll get some ANBU on this right away." Hinata, Shiro, and Chairo left to go the Hyuga Household. She summoned some ANBU and they were there quickly. "This is a discreet job. The head of the Namikaze Clan is missing and foul play is suspected. I hate to think this but this has to be an inside job. We don't want to arouse suspicion. Do what you can to find him and bring him back. Keep an eye out for clues to who could have done this as well." The group of ANBU vanished without a word after bowing their heads respectfully. She called Shizune in.

"What is it, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune placed the folders she had in her arms on the desk.

"Get Kiba of the Inuzuka Clan here. I have a job for him and Akamaru." Shizune nodded and left. Twenty minutes later Kiba arrived. Akamaru was outside since he was too big to fit inside the office.

"How can I help Hokage-sama?" Tsunade motioned for him to sit and he did so.

"I noticed the other night you're really familiar with Naruto's scent. Was I correct about this?" Kiba nodded. "This is top secret. Naruto's missing and we suspect foul play. I'd like you to see if you could track his scent." Kiba sniffed long and hard.

"It's faint but I can. We can get right on it." Tsunade gave him a headset.

"Shizune is on channel 13. I have ANBU on this as well but I had a feeling you would be faster. If you find anything, contact her and she'll contact me." Kiba put it on after putting it on the right channel.

"Will do Hokage-sama."

--

Kin and Kinaka had a sneaky suspicion, as did the others of the Bear Clan. "Kushina-sama." Kin brought Kushina out of her thoughts. "We have a sneaky suspicion this new sibling of Naruto-sama's is up to no good. This only confirms our suspicion. Have you noticed she's not here?" Kushina looked around and saw Kana was not here. "We've searched the entire house. Kana got home late last night and left early this morning. She looked like she was in some kind of rush."

"I find it hard to believe that she would mean Hinata harm. Though that would explain why the attacker didn't want to hurt Naruto. She doesn't want to lose her family. But you've never been wrong. Search her room for evidence." Kinaka and Kin went upstairs to Kana's room and came back half an hour later, grave looks on their faces.

"We've found this. Look at this journal entry." Kin flipped open to a specific entry and Kushina read it.

_My attempt failed. I went in for the kill of Hinata and my brother accidently got in the way. So now I have injured my own brother, something I wanted to avoid from the start. Maybe my grandmother wasn't crazy at all. Maybe it was her visions that drove her, much as I am now. I only know that if he marries that girl, it could mean bad for the future. It could also mean good. But I don't want to risk it. The two are too much in love to get them to break up. I don't want to do this. I'd rather avoid it. _

_I have made another plan. I plan on getting Naruto out of the way. This should make Hinata worry. When she joins the search, I'll get her alone and take care of her. This way Naruto will be safe and my mission can be successful._

Kushina didn't read the rest of the entry. In fact, she let the journal fall to the floor in shock. "Are you sure this is Kana's?" Kin nodded and pointed out the front page. It had her name on the front page in her handwriting, something Kushina was familiar with now from when they had formally recognized her as a member of the clan. "Bring this to the Hokage and conduct a more thorough search of her room. She also may have accomplices within the clan. I want everyone checked out, including your own people. Tell the Hokage this, as it's only fair to have an outside party do the investigation."

--

Dun Dun Dun!! The plot thickens. It may have have went a little fast but there is a reason for this. Please tell me what you think.


	6. Fine

Hello again. Let's see what chaos I can create now. I also know my next fanfic. It'll be a D&D and x-men crossover. Right now, I have my awesome new Naruto shinobi gloves on. It so puts me in the mood. Now, on with the show.

Chapter 6

"Saya, I'll be right back." Kushina went up to bedroom on the second floor. Digging through her closet, she pulled out an outfit she never thought she would wear again. It was her shinobi outfit from eighteen years ago. She put it on. The entire outfit still fit. The tight black shorts, the midriff tight v-neck vest, the black gloves, and her original shoes, all still in almost perfect condition. She pulled back her hair loosely, leaving some of the bangs out. Taking a deep breathe, she walked back down the stairs and grabbed her shinobi gear hanging near her door. Saya gasped as she saw Kushina wore.

"Kushina-sama...that outfit..." Kushina held up a hand to silence everyone.

"I know how long it's been since I wore this outfit. But it's time I get serious. I'm following Hinata, Shiro, and Chairo. Kana will appear to try and kill Hinata. I'm going to knock some sense into that girl." Saya watched in silence as Kushina left the house at a run.

"It's been so long. She hasn't worn that outfit since Minato-sama died." Saya took a deep breath. "We just have to have faith. If Kushina is going out there to fight like this, she won't fail us. We'll prepare for Naruto-sama's return. Come on, get moving!" All the other servants rushed into action. Saya turned to who remained of the Bear Clan. "I would like all of you to go on patrol. Just in case. I know I may not be in charge. But I won't let this place fall into chaos." The Bear Clan nodded and left.

"Saya, I'll be joining the patrol here. We have enough shinobi in the town." Saya nodded and didn't stop Shinobu from going after them. She mentally contacted Kinaka. _Kinaka, could you please watch out for Shinobu-sama? I don't want anything to happen to her._

_I will, Kuro. Be at peace. _Kin answered. Saya breathed a sigh of relief.

--

Kushina leapt over the trees until she spotted Hinata and her bodyguards, Shiro and Chairo. She jumped down beside them and it took a moment for them to recognize it was her. "I have a feeling Kana will come after you. If she does, I'll take her and you continue to search for Naruto."

"Understood Kushina-sama. We'll leave Kana to you." Shiro and Chairo scooted in closer together to allow Kushina room to jog beside them. "Any news of Naruto-sama yet?"

Kushina shook her head no. "But we're not giving up. The hokage has both ANBU members of the Inuzuka Clan on it. We'll find him. Any signs of Kana yet?" Hinata shook her head no.

"I have my Byakugan activated and I regularly scan the area around me. I'm trying to find Naruto and keep an eye out for Kana as well. For awhile we thought you were her." She looked around the area she was in. "Everyone, take cover!" Everyone double-timed it behind some cover.They poked their heads around cautiously and looked around. Kana walked around, scanning the area.

"Come on out Hinata. I don't have anything against you. This is for the good of the future." Kana wore a simple dress with leggings under them. Her hair barely moved around in the light breeze. Kushina made some hand signals and everybody understood. She would go out and challenge Kana, giving them time to get out of there and search for Naruto some more. Kushina held up three fingers. She slowly put one down, followed by another, and finally put the third one down.

The four shinobi charged out. Kana made a move to follow Hinata but was blocked by her stepmother. "No go. Why are you doing this Kana? We welcomed you into our home and accepted you as a member of our family. This seems a poor way to repay us." Kana pulled out two kunai and held them out ready for combat. "That's rich. A civilian using shinobi tools."

"I do this for the future, as I've said before. You didn't see what I saw. Now move or I'll make you get out of my way." Kana charged.

"That was only one of the possible futures you saw. You said it yourself in your journal." Kana looked first shocked and then angry. Kushina wasn't even threatened by this.

"What gave you the right to read that?" Kushina tripped Kana and pinned her against a nearby tree. Her weapons fell to the ground.

"When you first tried to kill Hinata. And after that, when you kidnapped your own brother. That's what gave us the right. You threaten your own family." Kana struggled. But she had no hope against someone like Kushina. "How did you do it? Also, where is he?"

"I'll only talk when that girl is dead. As for kidnapping him, childsplay. He was hot and I got him a drink. It had a slow acting sleep aid in it. He never suspected a thing." Kushina hated herself for what she was about to do. But she pushed aside those feelings and did it anyway. She punched her stepdaughter in the gut. Kana went limp. Kushina through the unconscious girl over her shoulder and started towards the Hokage Tower. She was planning on depositing her with the Hokage and joining back up with Hinata.

She reached the Tower and walked through without pausing at the guards. Kushina ignored the one that followed her, marching straight to Tsunade's office at the top. She barged in and Tsunade looked up from her desk. Whatever she was about to say was lost as she saw Kushina's burden. "What do you want me to do with her?" Tsunade called in a couple of ANBU members.

"We'll take care of her. You two, make sure she's restrained somewhere." The two ANBU, one with a dog mask and the other with a crow mask, nodded and vanished with Kana. "Now what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to join the search with Hinata." Tsunade stopped her and spoke into the headset she was wearing.

"Kiba, how is the search going?" If Kushina was shocked to hear she had brought outside shinobi into the search, she didn't show it. Kiba apparently answered back. "Good. Stay where are you. Kushina Uzamaki will be joining you shortly."

"Kiba?" Kushina asked.

"Of the Inuzuka Clan. Kiba and Akamaru are really familiar with Naruto's scent. I asked those two to help out the search. He's in the woods right now. Do you know anything about his condition?" Kushina nodded.

"He's been given a sleep aid. That's how Kana got him, offering him a drink when he was hot." Tsunade dug around in her desk and handed Kushina a water bottle and some powder.

"These will wake him up. Just mix the powder in the drink when you find him. Kiba is sure he's almost there. Don't doubt his nose." Kushina took it and jumped out of the window. She hit the ground and made her way into the woods. She was wondering how she would recognize the two, given she had never seen them. But that wasn't a problem. She saw a huge white dog with a rider on it. She was sure these were the two she was looking for.

"Are you two Kiba and Akamaru?" The two nodded.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Kushina. I'm pretty sure your son is behind this pile of collapsed trees. But I'm not strong enough to move them." Kushina walked up to the trees, not seeing a way around them. She made some quick hand signs and her muscles bulged out. Grunting, she moved them all to one side and as her muscles returned to normal, wiped her hands off. Kiba handed her a flashlight since it was now night time. Kushina flicked it on and looked around the clearing.

"There, do you see?" Kiba pointed to a corner of the clearing. Naruto's gear hung from a high tree branch and Naruto was tied to a tree nearby unconscious. "That doesn't look like a natural sleep." Akamaru barked. "What? Whoever did this gave a him a powerful sleep aid. He always was easy to kidnap." Kushina went to her son and mixed the drink with the water. She held his mouth open and tipped some of it down his mouth. A minute passed. Naruto coughed for a moment before he opened his eyes.

"Mom? Where am I?" Kushina pulled out a kunai and freed her son. He got up and rubbed his wrists to get some circulation back. "What happened that ended up with me here?" He put his gear back on.

"It was Kana. Kana was also the one who tried to kill Hinata. I'm not sure what the situation is. But it's being investigated. Let's go home. Hinata should be back by now. She's really worried." Kiba offered Naruto and Kushina a ride. Naruto accepted but Kushina refused. "I'm going to make sure she's still not out searching. I'll come home in a little bit."

--

Kiba dropped Naruto off and left to return home. He walked in and was almost driven into the wall of the house by Saya and Shinobu's hug. "I'm fine guys. Kana is under suspicion at the moment as I'm sure you know." Everybody in the room nodded. Hinata, Shiro, and Chairo were not there. They came in a minute later, Kushina behind them. Hinata ran to him.

"Again, you were hurt while someone tried to get to me." Hinata looked ashamed. Naruto snuck an arm around her back and tickled her on her right side, the most ticklish spot on her body. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry. The person responsible is caught. It's not your fault. It was Kana all along." Hinata looked shocked. "We'll just have to wait and see for the results. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What about you?" Hinata looked at her fiance with a concerned look.

"Just a little sleepy from whatever Kana slipped into my drink. A little rest and I'll be fine." Hinata nodded, relieved.

"I have to get home now. I'll see you soon, Naruto-sama." Naruto nodded but then stuttered.

"H-hey..wait! Since when I was Naruto-sama to you?" Hinata only laughed light-heartedly as she shut the door behind her. Shiro and Chairo had also left to escort her home.

--

Sorry about how long it took to write this chapter. First it was writer's block and it was gone yesterday but our internet was down. Arghhh. Comments would be nice. Hope you enjoy this chapter. More action to come in the future for this story.


	7. WRITERS BLOCK!

Sorry to say this but I have a huge writers block with this story at the moment. I don't know when the next update will be for this story. Hopefully

it'll left if I continue on my other one and watch some anime. That usually works. If not, well, it'll lift eventually. If you guys/girls would like to see

something happen, please let me know. Maybe I will end up using that idea or it'll inspire something. Who knows. Again sorry. This sucks for me as

well. I'd hate to close this story here. Only six chapters? I won't let that happen.


	8. Missions and Jutsu's

Okay, the writer's block is gone finally!! Now I can update!! This chapter will not have any shinobi to shinobi fights but it'll be funny. This chapter is possible in part thanks to long time loyal reader Kuma in Pink. Kuma in Pink helped me translate a jutsu name. Again I thank you for what you did. Now that the writer's block is gone, I can update!!Yay!! --does victory dance--

Chapter 8

"Tsunade-sama, here are the documents your requested. We didn't find much." Shizune placed a rather small pile of papers onto her superiors desk. She had been asked to find out something about this prophet that had made the prophecy Kana had tried to prevent from happening. Kana was currently under the guard of two ANBU. "We also finished the investigation Kushina Uzumaki requested. No other traitors were found within the family or their servants."

Tsunade nodded. "Thank you Shizune." Shizune bowed and left the room. Tsunade looked through the papers she had been given. Indeed little had been found. The original words of the prophecy were there, along with the information that the original prophet was named Tanako and that this Tanako was a ninja monk of the Ma-Ken Monastery. She called Shizune back in. "I want Naruto and Hinata in here later. Tell them it's for a special mission." Shizune bowed again and left.

--

"I'm glad you two came. How would you like some special training?" Hiashi Hyuga offered his daughter and future son-in-law some tea. "If you two accept, Hinata will be doing some beneficial training with Neji. As for you Naruto-sama, I'll be doing yours. I found an interesting jutsu you might want to learn. It's a wind jutsu, but also a summoning jutsu." Naruto looked excited at this prospect. "I take it that's a yes."

"That would be awesome Hiashi-sama. Thank you." Hiashi led Naruto to the one of the training courtyards while Neji led Hinata to another one. Naruto was barely keeping himself calm. Not only was he learning a new jutsu, he was going to learn a new jutsu, it was a summoning another summoning jutsu and a wind-natured jutsu. He felt like throwing his fist in the air along with a battle cry. But he didn't do that in front of Hiashi.

"But before I bring out the scroll, I'd like to spare with you. The only thing I don't want you using is weapons. Everything else you can use." Naruto nodded, taking his knuckle blades off his legs and setting them on the porch nearby along with his other weapons. "This is a friendly match. But by all means use the jutsus you already know." Hiashi was expecting a lot from him. This was one of the few who had ever beat Neji in a match. Hiashi started the match by activating his Byakugan. He charged Naruto meaning to hit him with the gentle fist fighting style. Naruto dodged every fist and made his chakra wrap around his fists.

Naruto wasn't sure what counted as a weapon in the case of his Shuniji. Hiashi had failed to mention that. But Naruto did know that a Shuniji enhanced rasengan wasn't a weapon in the sense Hiashi had been talking about. Not that he was planning on using that neccesarily. "Don't hold back Naruto! I won't be holding back." Hiashi yelled as kept the fist flying. Naruto was very good defending against this style. He probably spared against Hinata a lot, who used the same fighting style as him.

They continued their spar for another twenty minutes, Naruto working off all of his extra energy. Naruto managed to not not take very many hits while managing to get one or two in on Hiashi, including one that was gotten by his suddenly getting into Hiashi's blind spot. "Enough." Hiashi went inside and got the scroll with the jutsu on it. It was a big one, just like the one Jiraiya had Naruto sign with his own blood.

"This scroll contains a special summoning jutsu. Ninpou: meshi kaze animaru. It summons wind animals." He unrolled it and Naruto saw only two people had learned the technique from this scroll. "Only people with wind natured chakra can learn this technique. There are other versions of this technique as well, for the other chakra types."

Naruto knew what to do. He cut his pointer finger and signed the scroll with his own blood. Reading the instructions on the scroll, he made the necessary hand signs, while saying the three animals he wanted to be able to summon. "Kitsune (fox), gama (toad), taka (hawk)." Wind swirled around him and three animals appeared around him. One fox, one toad, and one hawk.

"Who summons us?" The fox said, his voice having a echoey quality. The toad and hawk repeated this. Only the hawk sounded female, if they had a gender.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." The hawk flew around Naruto, sizing him up.

"This one has potential." The hawk settled onto Naruto's shoulder. The fox walked up casually and sniffed him.

"I see you have my ancestor in your body. Long ago, the nine tailed fox was a peaceful creature. All the wind foxes are his descendants." The fox was silent for a moment. "I approve of you as well." Next was the toad's turn.

"You have a pact with one of my kin. Gamabunta and I share the same ancestor. If he approves of you, so do I."

"So do you have names?" The three animals were silent for a moment as they considered Naruto's question.

The fox spoke again. "I am Niiro (red). My friend on your shoulder is Furi-damo (freedom). And the toad is Joutou (jump). Whenever you summon us again, you may choose who you want to summon. Because of our wind nature, we can become invisible and all may travel through the air in one way or another. Now we must go." The animals turned back into wind, leaving two mystified people in the court yard.

"That was interesting." Hiashi Hyuga observed dryly. Hiashi looked at the sun. "It's almost noon. Would you like some lunch with us?"

--

In the middle of lunch, Shizune stopped by the Hyuga mansion. "Sorry to interrupt the meal Hiashi-sama, but Tsunade-sama needs to see Hinata and Naruto. It's a mission." The two mentioned got up. Naruto bowed to Hiashi.

"Thank you for the meal Hiashi-sama. And the training." Hinata and Naruto left with Shizune and went with her to Tsunade's office. Shizune left. Tsunade looked up as they entered.

"Good. You're here. You two are to go to a mission. The reason Kana tried to kill Hinata is a prophecy made by a ninja monk named Tanako. We have located his original temple. His prophecies are still there. This is a research mission. Though still, watch out. You never know what to expect. His temple is in the large village of Shenshuu. It's still standing and serves as the head temple. They're expecting people from Konoha soon." Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, unwillingly to believe that they were being allowed to go on a mission together.

"Is someone else going with us Tsunade-sama? It's unusual." Hinata especially felt confused. Her father would never allow this.

"No. You two are to go alone. We trust you two to be alone and to come back in the same condition you left. Naruto, I was told to warn you to not do anything improper to Hinata." Naruto gulped.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, Hinata is not a prize to be won. We will conduct ourselves as shinobi of Konoha on this mission, not two love struck young adults. Her honor will remain with her." Tsunade nodded in approval of his response. "When do you want us to leave?"

"Tomorrow. You're dismissed."

--

Hinata and Naruto were about to leave the next morning when Jiraiya stopped them. He handed a bag to Naruto. "I heard you were going on a boring research mission. If you get bored, read these. It'll give you pointers for your honeymoon." Naruto looked in the bag and turned a vivid shade of red.

"Jiraiya-sensei!! How could you? I'm engaged now. If I was still single, I would love these. But I'm not." Naruto moved to hand the bag back. Jiraiya pushed it back at the blonde chuunin.

"Drop the sensei. When you got promoted to chuunin, we became equals, no longer student and teacher, not that you could ever become as awesome as me. But you are an adult now. You can handle these. Right, lover boy?" Jiraiya walked away laughing like a maniac. Naruto shoved the books in his bag and took Hinata's hand.

"Hinata, I promise you I will never read the books he gave me. I promise." Hinata looked very confused at his reaction.

"What kind of books are they Naruto?" Naruto fidgeted.

"Jiraiya is, as you know, a member of the Sannin. He's also a pervert who writes dirty adult novels. That's what he gave me. A full set of the books he's written so far. I will never read them though. I know you won't approve of them." Hinata laughed and kissed him on his cheek.

"Come on Naruto. Let's go." Jiraiya heard Hinata say. He was wayching from the roof. The girl pulled Naruto to the gate, Naruto grinning like an idiot. He had done this on purpose. Their romance had inspired him. He was in the midst of writing a book. A book about a lowly orphan not knowing his heritage and falling in love with the princess of his country. The two main characters were modeled after these two. He was planning on ending the book suddenly finding out he was a prince, after defeating a roguish character intent on stealing the princess away. And this was an excellent chance for research.

--

"Naruto, admit it. We're lost." She held the piece of paper with the directions to the monastery. "According to them, we never should have left the road. We're in the forest area now." Naruto had to admit that she had a point. But there was no where to go for directions. But maybe..

"Wait. I may have a solution." He cut himself and made the proper hand signs, praying that a certain friend would answer the call. His prayers were answered. The wind swirled around him and Furi-damo materialized before him.

"You summon me because you're lost? Very well. I will find the way to your destination." Furi-damo took to the sky. Hinata looked at her fiance, clearly wanting an explanition.

"That's Furi-damo. I can summon wind foxes, toads, or hawks thanks to the jutsu your father taught me. He probably knew we were lost because the wind is everywhere." Naruto grinned. Furi-damo returned, a great whoosh of wind announcing his return. Naruto held out his arm for Furi-damo to land on but Furi-damo instead landed in the trees.

"Get a hawking bracer first. It took great restraint not to cut off the arm last time. My talons are razor sharp and can cut limbs off in an instant. I have found the monastery you seek. Follow me." Furi-damo rose and began to lead the way. Hinata and Naruto barely kept up.

"Friendly. Quite a character we have here." Naruto grinned at Hinata's comment. Furi-damo left them when they reached the temple. A worried monk waited near the door. As they approached, he walked up to them relieved.

"My name is Taruho. I'm glad to see you arrive safely. Quarters have been prepared for you. We will help you find what you seek tomorrow." The monk didn't see Naruto's momentarily sad face. He was thinking of someone else named Taruho. A dear friend who he had thought of a brother. But that Taruho was dead. He had died protecting his friend Shion, priestess of the Demon Country.

--

Yay!! Successful update!! All my writers block is gone!! There's only one thing that could make my mood better. Reviews. I would like to make one thing clear. I don't know japanese. I went to Kuma in Pink for translation issues. I only know the words because my step dad has a japanese-english dictionary on his computer. But I don't how to write it or read it or anything like that.


	9. Research

Here's the next chapter. :) Oh, remember how I said my next fanfic would be a x-men/d&d crossover? I changed my mind. I came up with another story idea and am once again stuck. Understand that I have a huge folder full of ideas for fanfics. Which means my poll is once again open.

Chapter 9

Taruho woke the two Konoha shinobi up the following morning. "Breakfast is this way. Please follow me." The two shinobi followed the monk to the eating area. "It's probably not what you're used to. We lead a very different kind of life here." Hinata and Naruto accepted the humble meal of oatmeal and orange juice. Naruto of course wanted his usual breakfast when he could manage it, ramen. But his family rarely let him do that anymore. And if he and Hinata were to have kids someday, he needed to start getting into the habits of leading a better life so he could set good examples.

"Taruho, we're done over here. Could you please lead us to your library?" Hinata put their dirty dishes together. Someone, probably an acolyte monk, took them and brought them to the kitchen so they could be washed in time for the next meal.

"Of course. Please follow me." They followed Taruho clear to the other side of the building. He opened a door and showed them into a very large room. "If you need any help, the senior book keeper Ranma should be around here somewhere." Taruho left the room and left the two ninja alone. They were in a room that was filled with bookshelves. The few areas that weren't shelves were occupied by wooden tables. What scared Naruto even more was that most of the shelves were full of books and scrolls. He had never seen so much reading material in his life.

"Uhmm, Hinata. I think we'll need to find this Ranma fellow and ask where information about Tanako is." Hinata managed a nod, too awestruck by all the information in the room. But instead of being scared, she wanted to see just what all was in this vast collection of books and scrolls. "Come on. We're still on a mission." Hinata caught up with Naruto, still stunned by all the books and scroll in the room. They wandered through the library until they saw a elderly man with graying hair. A small pair of glasses sat on the ridge of his nose.

"Ahh, the two Konoha shinobi. I am Ranma, senior book keeper. In anticipation of your arrival, I have put together all the information that we have here on Tanako." Ranma pointed to a table near the center of the room. It was piled high with old scrolls and books. "Please be careful with them though. Some of them are quite old."

"We will. Thank you for doing that." Hinata dragged Naruto to the table and they both sat down. Two work spaces had been cleared and paper along with writing equipment were there. "Let's get started." Naruto picked up an old scroll and unrolled it carefully.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Naruto had a map in his hands that apparently documented his birth place, along with this temple, where he had become a ninja monk. It also showed a record of his travels up until his death. "Should we just write down anything of interest about this Tanako guy?"

"Sometimes you amaze me Naruto. A lot of people don't think you use your head outside of battle but that's not true. I've known this all along. But still, I now have solid proof. Let's get started." Hinata picked up one of the scrolls and started to read. Naruto wasn't sure whether he had just been insulted or complimented. But he didn't really care. Hinata was smiling. And he dearly loved that smile. Three years ago he wouldn't have seen that smile. Three years ago he wasn't even aware of her feelings.

"Alright, let's get this over with." And with that said he started as well to read the mountain of scrolls before them that Ranma had put together.

--

Five hours later they had only gotten through a quarter of the material. Naruto had actually taken really good notes, notes that were consise and thorough. But he was starting to reach his limit. He had only recently become a thinker. Previously in his shinobi career, it had been all about power. Now, with his family's help, he had learned to use what power he had wisely. But it was around lunch time as well. Hinata, noticing this, decided it was time for a break.

"Hey, Naruto. Let's go grab some lunch and compare notes after. We're going to be here for a few days anyway. We have time." Naruto mentally cheered. It had gotten to the point where he was tempted to read the books Jiraiya had given him. Though Hinata would never find this out if it was up to him. Ranma smiled from his corner as the two left the work at the table. The two couldn't see him at his desk, due to the angle of a bookshelf near them. But he could see them perfectly. The two worked well together. Ranma was sure if Naruto was working with anyone else he would have lost his temper by now.

"Those two work well together. Don't they, Taruho?" Taruho came out from his hiding place. He had been observing the couple from a distance. Ranma hadn't been fooled by this and had known where he was the entire time. But Taruho couldn't resist. Love and similar emotions intrigued him, as monks generally didn't fall in love.

"I should hope. They're to be married soon. I wonder what fate holds in store for them." Ranma merely smiled wider.

--

After a meal of rice soup, Naruto and Hinata returned to the library. But instead of resuming reading and taking notes, they talked quietly. "So Tanako lived about 210 years ago. The prophecy that Kana thought we would make happen was made shortly before his death, having died during a mission two weeks after he made it. He was a fair and generous man. But he also was a high ranking monk of the Ma-Ken style due to his gift of prophecy." Hinata finished reading off her notes. "But that was not the only prophecy he made. He made hundreds of them, some of them coming true, some not. He said it himself. 'The gift of prophecy is not always reliable.' What did you get from all of this?"

Naruto looked from the scrolls and books that he had gotten through. "I got everything you just said. But I also got his autobiography." He picked up a book that was in good condition. "I took a lot of notes about his life. Tsunade-baa-chan didn't tell us what she wanted us to find so I'm trying to cover all of the bases." Hinata shook her head at Naruto's nickname for the fifth hokage.

"We need to hit the books again now. The next break will be at dinner time." Naruto groaned at Hinata's words but got back to work anyway. He was still on a mission that had to be done. And it would go by faster if both did their share of the work. By dinner time they had gotten through over half of the material. The books and scrolls that they had gotten through had been put on another table and both had taken a lot of notes, some of which were written very haphazardly.

"What do you say we call it a day Hinata?" Hinata finished the scroll she was on before answering.

"Sounds good." They organized their notes and working area. Ranma and Taruho came over.

"Would you two like us to organize your notes for you so you can have a good copy to give to your hokage? And we're going to leave these out until they leave. So don't pick them up." Ranma said, as Taruho was about to start picking up what they had already read.

"If you don't mind." She put their notes together and handed them to Ranma, who, they now noticed, used a walking stick. Ranma handed them to Taruho with the order to work on organizing them with the other acolytes. Taruho took them and walked away, joining a group of people, some near his age, some younger.

"We are here to help. Taruho is the oldest student who works in this library. In a few years, it'll be the usual time for me to retire from this library. I'll be leaving it in his hands. He's a very capable young man. Why do you look sad Naruto?" Ranma asked, confused. Hinata had noticed his sudden sad expression when they had first met Taruho when they had arrived. But she had forgotten to ask why.

"It's nothing. Awhile back on a mission, I met someone named Taruho. We became friends. But he died on that mission, protecting my other friend Shion." Hinata pulled Naruto up. Ranma walked back to his desk.

"Come on Naruto. We'll eat dinner and work off some of this tension after by sparring in the training area."

--

Many of the monks stood in the training area watching Naruto and Hinata spar. Both had taken all of their ninja gear off, including the weapons. The only thing they were using is their jutsus. The two young shinobi weren't holding back at all. Ranma joined them after they had started. "Ranma, it's unusual to see you leave the library. Did you come to watch these two spar?" One of the monks watching asked the elderly book keeper.

"Yes I did. Did those two get in a fight or something?" The other monk shook his head confused.

"Why do you ask that?" Ranma pointed to Naruto and Hinata.

"Those two are engaged. I was wondering what would cause these two to suddenly fight like this." Many of the monks didn't suspect that the two were engaged. In fact they wondered if it was true, considering how seriously they were sparing.

"Those two just wanted to spar. Apparently they do it all the time. I've heard about some of Naruto's techniques. I really hope he doesn't use some of them in this room. They almost always cause physical damage to the area he's fighting in when he uses them." Many of the monks were familiar with Naruto. His story had gone around the other ninja villages and the ninja monk monasteries.

Just then the match ended with it a stalemate. Both were trapped by the other and could do no more. Naruto's fist was an half an inch from Hinata's face. But one of her hands kept his fist from touching her face and the other was prepared to send him flying with her gentle fist style. The two moved away from each other smiling. The people who had gathered to watch were amazed. It had been awhile since they had seen a spar as good as this one. And how easily they went back to friends, or in their case, an engaged couple.

--

Jasaiya: (blowing bubbles to play with an orange fuzzy thing) Hello again. I felt like doing one of these again.

Naruto: So what will happen next in the chapter?

Jasaiya: (stays silent, not answering as the orange fuzzy thing squeaks)

Hinata: (confused) I thought the orange fuzzy thing was a cat named Katie. Why did she just squeak?

Jasaiya: That's how she meows. I think she's part mouse or something. Anyway, as usual, try to send a few reviews my way. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know there wasn't much action. But the action has to build up. Also, as I said above, I'm deadlocked on my next story. So, once again, the poll is opened. See ya next time!


	10. Old enemies return

Chapter 10? Sounds right. I thought it was supposed to be spring here. So why is it so cold? Brrrr. I'm wrapped up in a blanket here! Anyway, here goes. Where it'll go, no one knows.

Chapter 10

The next day Naruto and Hinata continued to read through the materials Ranma and his students had put together. The acolyte apprentices had finished making a nice copy of the previous day's note and offered to do the same with today's notes. By dinner time they had finished the rest of the materials, something which made Naruto really happy. They gave their notes to Ranma's students and turned in early so as they were planning on leaving the next day. Ranma's students promised to have their notes done by then.

Taruho woke them both again the next day and they packed quickly, Naruto making sure to hide the dirty novels Jiraiya had given him from the monks, as he was sure they would disapprove of them. And after breakfast, they set out and got on the road. "Naruto, no shortcuts. We're following the directions." Hinata made sure to say this after saying goodbye to the monks who had taken care of them for the past two days.

"Sure thing Hinata. No shortcuts." Naruto grinned idiotically as he answered his fiance.

--

They made it back to Konoha quickly. No one challenged them trying to stop them from getting to Konoha. They entered the gates of Konoha and reported in to the hokage. Shizune let them in and Hinata handed Tsunade the nice copy of the notes. "Did you encounter any problems during the mission?" Tsunade asked as she skimmed them.

"None, Tsunade-baa-chan." Tsunade was tempted to punch Naruto through a wall as she once again heard his nickname for her.

"Good. Good work on this mission. You're dismissed." Naruto and Hinata bowed respectfully and left.

"Hinata, I'll walk you home." Hinata took his hand and walked at his speed. He left her at the gates, where she was met by her father.

"I see your mission went well. Your wedding kimono is almost ready. But the seamstress would like to take some final measurements before she finally finishes it. Soon we need to meet up Naruto and his family as to plan the details of the wedding." Hinata's heart suddenly jumped.

"I understand. Perhaps soon we should invite them over for some tea." Hiashi agreed with plan his daughter had come up with.

--

Horyuu had been in the shinobi prison for over two years now. Everyday she did as she was told. Her spirit and mind were not here. They were in the insane asylum with her master, Shinku Tebanasu. He hadn't changed at all. He was still mentally gone and under strict supervision, his chakra cut off. At first she had had a horrible time here. But she had adjusted. Listening to the rumors of Konoha that drifted to the prison helped her slowly regain herself.

One evening, while in line for dinner, she heard a rumor that made her angry. She listened to the two inmates conversation. "Yeah, it's true. The kyuubi brat is going to get married soon. To Hinata Hyuga. The kyuubi brat's half-sister tried to kill the fiance because of some prophecy apparently."

"Wasn't her name Kana or something?" The first inmate nodded. "I heard Kana's under supervision of two ANBU for it. They're both fine though. The kyuubi took the hit meant for the Hyuga girl."

Horyuu Hanone grew angry. What right did the kyuubi have to be happy while she wasted away here in the shinobi prison and her master going even crazier in the insane asylum? "Move along!" The cook yelled at Horyuu, making her snap out of her day dream.

"Shut up already. I'm moving." Horyuu snapped as she took her food and moved along and sat down at her usual table, still seething. She had to get out of here. Horyuu had to correct this injustice. And she would. The call went up for the prisoners to get back to work. Horyuu went along with the other prisoners and didn't cause any problems that night as they were escorted to their cells for the night. Horyuu pretended to sleep. Around midnight she got up and hid in the shadows of her door after making it look like she was still asleep on her bed.

ANBU patrolled the corridors at night, occasionally rapping on the cell door bars. That night when a lone ANBU passed by close to her cell door, she tripped him. Right before he called out or hit the ground, she reached out through the bars and caught his head with one hand while moving the other hand over his mouth. "Shh." She knocked the man unconscious and found the keys to her cell. Unlocking the door quietly, she sneaked out, grabbing the ANBU's shinobi gear.

"Hey, take us with you." Some of the prisoners tried to get her to let them out. "Come on. Don't you have a heart?"

"Sorry. I'm on a mission. I don't need dead weight." The prisoners grew angry.

"PRISONER ESCAPE!!" They yelled at the top of their lungs. As expected, the ANBU members in the are came running in order to investigate the disturbance. They saw her out of her cell and their unconscious comrade on the floor. One hit the alarm causing a loud siren to sound through out the prison complex. The rest gave chase.

"Crap!" Horyuu ran, bare feet slapping the concrete floor noisily. She skidded around the corner, seeing only a glass window ahead of her, the rest of the hallway being a dead end. Horyuu steeled herself for the inevitable crash. She was on the second floor. Without sparing any room in her mind for doubt, she jumped through the window, barely fitting through. She rolled into the fall, ending up on her feet.

ANBU swarmed out of the building as the spotlights turned on. Many of the prisoners were doing their best to see who was trying to escape through their tiny windows. ANBU caught up and surrounded her. She simply knocked them unconscious and moved on. With a burst of speed thanks to taijutsu, she managed to make it outside before the gates slammed shut. She was free. Now to get on with her mission.

--

I'm sorry if you think this chapter is a bit short. But I'm taking my driving permit test this Saturday and leaving this Tuesday for Louisiana. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. It won't be on my usual regular basis. I'll update when I can though. But I'll have very little computer time down there. So please be patient. I wanted to finish this story first but I know that won't be possible.


	11. Choices

I'm going to try and squeeze an update now and again. For right now I don't know how often I am going to do this. But right now it's so hot. So I won't come back tanned as planned since I'm inside most of the time in order to avoid the heat and humidity. He he he.

Chapter 11

The rumors were flying around Konoha. Last night a prisoner had escaped from the shinobi prison. Not only a prisoner, one of the higher security prisoners. Several ANBU had been knocked unconscious. Shortly after this, there had been a string of robberies in a lot of the stores. The clothes store, the weapon store, the food store, the general goods store. In short, everything required for a runaway shinobi prisoner.

Since the breakout, ANBU now searched the village from bottom to top. Despite having half of the current ANBU members and a lot of the regular shinobi's help, there had still been no sign of her. Hinata heard the news as she and her father were heading to the Namikaze household to discuss with Kushina and Naruto wedding plans.

When Hinata heard that Horyuu Hanone had escaped, she started to show only a little panic. Hiashi noticed this. "Hinata, does this escaped prisoner have anything to do with you or Naruto?"

Hinata nodded. "Horyuu was the apprentice of Shinku Tebanasu, former leader of Satsukiyami. She had a part in trying to get the nine tails out of Naruto two and a half years ago." Hiashi was silent on this.

"But what could she want now? Her master is mentally gone, locked up in the insane asylum for both his and our goods." Hinata shrugged.

"Maybe revenge. If you think about, maybe she heard Naruto and I are engaged. And she wouldn't think it's fair that we end up happy with her in prison for her crimes and her master in the insane asylum with his mind gone." Hiashi mentally agreed that his daughter had a point. He had read the report of the whole Satsukiyami incident. This would go right along with her character, especially the thing about her master. She loved her master, on an intimate level.

"We should warn Naruto and Kushina."

--

The entire family sat around the table with grave looks on their faces. Shizune had just stopped by to the head of the clan, Naruto, along with his family, some very bad news. Horyuu had escaped from prison. Not only that, Kana had also vanished sometimes this morning, the two ANBU guarding her unconscious with severe injuries.

"Thanks for telling us this Shizune. We'll need to tell Hinata about this, along with her family." Shizune brushed this off.

"I'm glad I could help. After this, I'll be going by Hinata's place to warn her and the Hyuga family. Tsunade-sama has asked you to be very careful. Well, I'll be going now." Shizune bowed and left, opening to find Hinata and Hiashi Hyuga at the door. "I was just going to stop by your house. I'll come by later then." Shizune bowed to the two Hyuga's and left. Hiashi and Hinata walked into the kitchen where a worried looking Naruto, Kushina, and Shinobu sat discussing something quietly.

They looked up as they heard the two enter. Naruto cheered up at once, something which relieved Hinata. Naruto was glad to see her again, especially after the news he had just received. "Hello Hinata. Did you need me for something?" He offered them a seat and the two sat down. Saya and Shiro offered them some tea, which they also accepted.

"We just came over to discuss some wedding plans. Unless you two don't want to be married anymore." Hiashi jested playfully, clear eyes somehow showing amusement at his daughter's stuttering. Naruto was laughing with them. He got up and put his hands on his fiance's shoulders.

"Relax. I haven't suddenly changed my mind. You should lighten up." Naruto sat down next to her. "Let's start planning the wedding." Hinata nodded.

"We don't have any special land or anything on which to have the wedding at. We have a lot of money, thanks to Minato's will. But that's about all we can offer." Kushina said.

"No worries there. You're still a new clan. We have a special lot of land in Konoha that is perfect for weddings. It's where I married my wife. Hinata knows all about it." Naruto suddenly remembered something.

"Hiashi-sama, while I'm thinking about it, there's something you should know. Horyuu escaped from prison. Also, this morning, Kana vanished as well." He pulled out a report and handed it to him. "It looks like someone helped her escape. I'm thinking that there is a chance those two will team up. Horyuu will probably come after us. Kana as well will most likely join her. It'll give her a better chance to get to you, having a strong partner."

--

"I know it's not the best of places but it's better than prison." Horyuu and Kana sat around a fire in the forest. A stream gurgled nearby. Kana took the food Horyuu was offering. Kana nodded her thanks, a little chilly in her prison clothes. Horyuu had found a pair of capri's and a tank top in one of the shops she had broken into. But she had only been able to find regular sandals, which was better than no shoes at all.

"Doesn't matter. I'm out now so I can fulfill my mission." Horyuu handed the bag of clothes to Kana so she could find some better clothes as well. Kana found some and went behind some trees to change. "But why did you help me? Surely you didn't do it out of good will."

Horyuu nodded as Kana reemerged wearing a light summer kimono that was a light green color. "Truth is we have a similar goal. You want to kill that Hyuga girl that the Naruto Uzamaki is to marry. I seek revenge. I don't want to kill him. Killing the Hyuga girl would be a lot worse than killing him." Kana considered. To her it didn't matter what the motivation was. As long as they were never allowed to marry, how it happened didn't matter. And it never hurt to have a strong ally.

Horyuu was having different thoughts. Kill Hinata first, give the wound some time to hurt, then kill Naruto Uzamaki. And he still had the nine tailed fox sealed within him. She had no way of unsealing it but killing him would still free him. The monster would die with him. But if she got in the way of killing the jinchuriki, then Kana was easy to get rid of too. Maybe she could somehow convince the girl of the truth.

"Kana, you should know something." Kana looked up at Horyuu. "Your brother has a horrible affliction." Kana's eyes narrowed dangerously. "At birth, your own father, in order to get rid of a problem, sealed a monster's soul inside your brother's body. When he did this, he used your brother as a sacrifice, knowing what kind of life he would lead because. This act also killed him. But the village still thinks of your father as a hero. What would you day to restructuring Konoha after this, to correct all of these injustices?"

"They used my brother as a sacrifice?" Kana was skeptical but Horyuu nodded. "He confined my brother to a horrible life and was praised for it. How despicable. Is there any way to free him from this fate?" Horyuu held up two fingers.

"Two ways. One: a special unsealing jutsu. If we could rebuild Satsukiyami, it would be possible. Two: kill him now. It would take time to rebuild Satsukiyami, maybe years. It would be easier to end his misery now." Kana was silent. Horyuu patiently waited for her answer.

"If I had to choose,..."

--

Yay, I managed to get an update in! Now, I don't know when the next one will be. Truth be told, before I update, I would like to see a couple of things. 1: Some more votes on the poll in my profile. 2: Reviews. I haven't gotten any in awhile and I'm a wee bit depressed because of this. So until next time guys!


	12. Not a chapter! Important Note!

For those who are awaiting the next chapter, I'm working on it now. I don't know when I'll be able to put it up but I will. I will also try to avoid the cliffhangers. Another thing I will try to add is

an awesome fight scene, maybe two if I can swing it. This, hopefully, will be a long chapter. So please please please be patient. I'll try to swing it as to make it worth the wait. If you will do this,

thank you! If not, well, I tried. I had to wait for the plot to show up and last night I received some late night inspiration and the plot for the next chapter just unveiled itself. So hopefully there

will soon be another update, this time an actual chapter. Sorry if I got anyone hope's up. But I felt this was important. My sister's wedding is this Saturday and all of that so I don't know exactly

when I will update. But an update is in progress. Thanks for understanding. Another thing to look forward to is Naruto and Hinata will be doing fluffy stuff so those who are looking forward to

the young love developing, I'll hopefully be able to meet that need of yours.

Signed,

Jasaiya Hawkins


	13. New enemies

Hello again. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update. Really, I am. But I can't help it. I'm hoping to squeeze in a fight scene, maybe two even, and hope to develop Naruto and Hinata's relationship as well. This all on limited internet time. I guess I know how everyone else feels now. Back home I had no time limit. Even when grounded, I was allowed to go on the computer for school work and my writing. Anyway, here's the real next chapter. While I'm thinking about it, does anyone know what happened to Mizuki? I know he went to jail but then he and Iruka clashed. I can't remember what happened to him after that. And this may affect the story, so I would like to know. I'd be thankful to anyone who could tell me. Also, does anyone also know what type of chakra Hinata has? You know, wind natured and all the others,yada yada yada.

Next Chapter

Horyuu spied on the Namikaze mansion from the trees. She had been here for hours with only one goal in mind. She needed to talk to Awai, a former comrade of hers. But she still saw no sign of Awai Masumune. Maybe Awai had left the clan by now. Suddenly she spotted the red head. Awai wore different clothing now, clothing now different from her Satsukiyami days. She wore capri pants and a tanktop. A jounin vest covered her chest though. One thing different about the jounin vest though was it had her clan symbol on the back. The Namikaze clan symbol was a swirl mark. Awai looked up to where Horyuu sat spying on them from above. Awai looked to the deserted shadowy area near the garden and went there. Horyuu got the message.

The two met in the shadows. Horyuu moved to hug her old friend. Awai resisted the hug. "What do you want?"

Horyuu sighed. "You haven't changed in that regard, always going straight to the point. Truth is, I need your help." Awai said nothing. "Don't you realize that Satsukiyami was right all along? Naruto Uzamaki needs to be taken care of. The only way to free him now is his death." Horyuu suddenly found a kunai at her throat. She pushed it away. "Shinku-sama was taking us along the correct path."

"No, you're wrong. That cold, ruthless man used me, controlled me against my will using a jutsu. I'd much prefer Naruto-sama as my leader now. And soon he'll have a ruling lady at his side. They'll be a force for good in the future." Horyuu fought to keep her emotions under control.

"Fine then. I have no choice. I'll see to his death myself." Awai threw down some smoke pellets. As she ran away, Awai heard her say one last thing. "I'm sorry about this Awai. But I've no other choice. You're an enemy now." Awai coughed heavily and stumbled her way out of the smoke. She coughed some more and she fell to her knees as soon as she finally breathed some fresh air. She felt someone touch her arm. Awai looked up to see Naruto kneeling next to her. Kushina stood behind him.

"Awai, are you okay? What happened here?" Awai let her clan head help her to her feet.

"Naruto-sama, it was Horyuu. She has plans to see you dead." Naruto looked only a little concern. "Naruto-sama, shouldn't you be a bit more worried? Someone wants you dead!"

Naruto shrugged this off. "And what's new about that? Even before I found my family and became the clan head, someone was often trying to see me dead. We'll be fine. I have strong allies who will help me survive." Awai's blue eyes filled with shame and worry. "Not you. The only reason you wanted me dead then was became Shinku Tebanasu had warped your mind. That wasn't you."

--

Hinata was there that afternoon, as was Shizune and Tsunade. The Hokage and her assistant had been keeping a close eye on the clan because they had a suspicion Horyuu would contact Awai, which turned out to be correct. And Hinata was there because she heard about Horyuu making an appearance. That afternoon as they all sat down for some afternoon tea Horyuu again showed up. She bombed the traditional garden they were having tea in. As the smoke cleared from the bombs, many of the people only having minor injuries, Kana was seen flitting through the trees watching. Naruto had the worst of the injuries, the bomb being aimed for him. Kana turned to flee when she saw that she had been spotted. "Wait Kana!" Kana froze as Naruto called out to her.

"Monster!" She called out. Naruto looked down on his body. His burns were healing already.

"No, this is a natural ability Kana. I'm a human. I swear to you. Please come back home." Naruto held out a hand. "You'll still be welcome here." Kana shook her head vehemently.

"No, you were once human. That demon inside you has taken over you!! My brother is dead! You took over his body, filthy demon! You killed him just as you killed everyone so long ago when you first attacked this village. I can't believe that man who claimed to be his father is mine as well. I'll have nothing to do with him, that lying scoundrel. But know this demon. I will see you dead. And soon!" Kana's eyes started to tear up. Horyuu was suddenly by her side.

"Yes, he will be. Allow me to be the tool of your revenge. I'll see him dead, even if it kills me." Horyuu grabbed the crying girl and used the escape jutsu. They were gone. Naruto turned to his family.

"From now on, until I say something otherwise, Kana is now an enemy of this family. As is Horyuu, needless to say." Hinata held her fiance's trembling hand.

"That was a wise decision Naruto." Hinata said in a comforting tone.

"I didn't want to say that. But I have no choice. This family is everything to me. I'll protect them. I'll protect them even if it kills me."

--

That's the end of this chapter. I'm sorry it's short. I don't have very much internet time left on the computer. The next chapter will be longer and have lovey dovey stuff and hopefully a fight scene. Don't know about the fight scene though. I do know I won't update again until I'm back in Oregon again. I'll be going home sometimes next week. So please be patient a little while longer. If you have the time, please review. If anyone could also tell me the information I need, I would love that. Anyway, TTYL!! If you guys would like to see anything happen, please let me know.


	14. Realization of dreams

Guess who's finally back and can update? ME!! Before I start the chapter, there are a few facts about this story you should know. 1) I'm going to say that Hinata has water natured chakra. Thanks for that information ICB-RAIDEN. It will help out the story soon as I'm hoping to pit Naruto and Hinata together against someone soon. 2) Mizuki will not be making an appearance. ICB-RAIDEN told me he has had a change of heart and I don't to make him unhappy again and make him a pyscho. 3) For the final note to know, Naruto may be a bit OOC in this chapter, as it's going to have a lot of fluff, for a certain reader ( a.k.a. GONaruHina). You wanted fluff, I'll try to provide as much as possible! Now, let's get on with this already!! Oh, and Hinata may not actually like cats in the anime or manga. But she does in this story. Read the chapter to understand.

Chapter ??

Naruto shaded his eyes as he stepped out of his house with Shiro. She wore her usual clothes and the light breeze ruffled the edge of her dress lightly. They were going shopping for some last minute groceries for dinner that Saya had forgotten to get when she had gone. So now they were going together to help her. Shiro had gone at Shinobu's insistance, Shinobi saying that was her brother was extremely forgetful. And instead of complaining, he had welcomed her company. He kept an eye for a special surprise for Hinata, wanting to dearly thank her for sticking with him through all of this. He mentioned this to Shiro, asking her to keep the surprise idea under wraps so to keep Hinata surprised.

"Naruto-sama, I have an idea." Shiro stopped by the side of the road and petted some free kittens that were in need of a home. "I've heard that Hinata-sama loves animals. How about this? Get a box, poke some holes in the side and a small hole in each corner of the box top. Put three roses in each corner and stick one of these little guys in the box. And put a romantic note on the top explaining. And later today, or sometimes soon, plan a picnic. She loves the romantic side of you sometimes, though she most likely wants to see who you really are most of the time. It makes her feel loved and special, seeing you put so much effort into making her happy occasionly."

Naruto noticed something about Shiro. She had picked up one of the kittens and was snuggling the kitten next to her chest. The cat looked as happy as Shiro. "Great idea Shiro. I'll pick one for Hinata. Would you like to take one home?" Shiro looked up cheerfully at the head of her clan, who was smiling widely. "Go ahead." Shiro cuddled the kitten she already had in her arms closer.

"This one. I'll name him... Kai-kun!! It's perfect." The kitten, now named Kai-kun, meowed contentedly. Naruto looked over the kittens still in the box and one with emerald green eyes caught his eye. He picked that one up.

A light drizzle started to fall. The kittens suddenly meowed plaintively. Naruto put both of the kittens in his jacket to keep them dry as an old lady rushed out to pick the others up back inside until the rain stopped. "Let's hurry with those groceries Shiro." Shiro nodded as the old lady called out thanks for taking two of them home. They grabbed the groceries quickly and paid for them, quickly sprinting home to get out of the drizzle. They didn't mind but the kittens didn't like it. Naruto held the two kittens up with one arm, as they probably didn't appreciate nothing solid underneath them.

"Thanks Naruto-sama." Shiro said as she held out her hands for one of the kittens, a pure white one. The kitten, glad to be back in Shiro's arms, fell asleep quickly, purring loudly. Naruto got straight to work on the project and had it completed quickly. He wrote a note, kneeling on the ground as he did so. Shinobu made him jump as she approached and took the kitten he held, a pure black one, and tied a lavender ribbon around the kitten 's neck.

"Mom wants to see you. I'll deliver this little one to Hinata. Go on. Hinata will love you even more when she next sees you. She loves cats." She put the kitten in the decorated box Naruto had found somewhere in the house. "Now." She kicked her still kneeling brother in the shins, making him jump up.

"I'm going already!! Relax, will ya?" Naruto left the room rubbing his shins. Shinobu had a really strong kick!

--

Shinobu walked over to the Hyuga Manor in clear weather. The drizzling had stopped by now. The kitten meowed in her box. Shinobu comforted the kitten. "Relax girl. We're almost to your new home." The kitten's only response was to stick a paw out of a hole. Shinobu gently pushed the paw back in. "Shush! You need to behave or Hinata will figure out the gift Naruto put together for her."

As it turned out, Hinata was the one who answered the door. She was was surprised to see Shinobu at the door. "Ah, Shinobu. How can I help you today?" Shinobu held the box out to the Hyuga. She read the note on the top and laughed. She opened it up and the black kitten practically jumped into Hinata's arm.

"Aww. Leave it to Naruto to suddenly surprise me like this. Isn't that right, Kuroshira?" Hinata had obviously just named the kitty Kuroshira. Kuroshira meowed.

Shinobu chuckled. "I'm pretty sure it was Shiro who came up with the idea. Naruto's not a very good romantic." Hinata laughed with her future sister-in-law.

"That's true. Naruto is really tense right now though. With this whole Kana working with Horyuu problem. Family is very important to him since he had no family growing up. It's really hurting him to have had to declare her an enemy."

"Maybe you cheer him up. I know! Go on a picnic together. Get him to talk about his past. It still burdens him. Talking about it will help him heal." Hinata smiled.

"I know the perfect place for one. Could you please make sure he's ready to go tomorrow afternoon please?" Shinobu started back to the Namikaze manor.

"Will do. See you tomorrow!"

--

The next morning Hinata rose early and packed the picnic stuff. She picked a light yellow blanket for them to sit on. She made the food herself, making some unusual rice balls that she had made for Naruto long ago, when they were still just newly promoted genin on a mission together with Kiba. They were shaped like his face and sure to make him smile. The rest of the food was normal shaped but still had love in every step of the making. Hinata remembered how quirked Kiba and Naruto had been when she had handed those rice balls out to them at the time.

Hinata couldn't but help but laugh at that memory. Hiashi Hyuga watched from the shadows as he saw his daughter prepare the picnic. What was happening was unprecedented in clan history. The main thing he wanted to see was his eldest daughter happy. And she was so happy now. Suddenly Hinata looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh no! I have to hurry. It's almost noon." She finished preparing the meal and washed her hands. She packed the food in a basket and ran off to her room to change into clean clothes. She had lost track of the time while preparing the food, while thinking about the days before her and Naruto had gotten together. They had come so far since then.

"Father, I'm going out. I'll be home soon." Hinata said as she ran out of the house.

"Have fun." Hinata knew her father knew where she was going by the tone of his voice and his smile.

"Oh, I will. See you soon." Hinata made it out of the gate and slowed to a walk once on the main road to Naruto's house. She was so happy now that Naruto had realized her feelings for him. And to think it had all started out by her practicing her confession to him while she thought he was unconscious. She couldn't help but laugh again at that thought.

Hinata suddenly found herself at Naruto's front door. She knocked on the door and Shiro answered. A white kitten was in her arms. "Hinata-sama. Did you like the cat?"

Hinata nodded. "Kuroshira is very happy, as this little one looks."

Shiro laughed a quiet giggle. "Yes, Kai-kun is very happy. These two, as in Kai-kun and Kuroshira, are actually siblings. I'm really glad Naruto is going out with you today. He's trying to hide it but he's really worried about the trouble concerning you-know-who. When he heard about this picnic, he cheered up considerably. You two are a really good couple, a fated couple of destiny meant and made for each other." Hinata could guess who you-know-who was. It was Kana and Horyuu.

"I'll do my best to cheer him up. Where is he?" Shiro hitched a thumb to the living room window. Naruto sat staring out of the window into space. Hinata walked up to him and got his attention. He turned around slowly and smiled when he saw her.

"Hina-" Hinata kissed him on the lips suddenly. "What was that for? Not that I don't mind it." Naruto started to relax now that Hinata was here.

"That's the thanks for Kuroshira. I love her. Ready to go?" Naruto got up and stretched. His clothes, surprisingly not his usual outfit, were only slightly wrinkled.

"In case you're wondering why I'm not wearing what I usually wear, I'll explain. Right now I'm not a shinobi. I'm relaxing. Would you like me to hold the basket?" Hinata handed the basket to Naruto. "Whatever you made smells good. And to think I have years ahead of me to enjoy your cooking." Hinata blushed at his compliment.

"Let's go. There's a really pretty area that my family owns. It's perfect for a picnic." Naruto followed Hinata as she led him to an area of the village that wasn't very populated. They stopped at a private garden. Naruto could tell it was private because of the large gates and thick, tall wall around it. Hinata pulled out a key from her pocket, causing her shirt to rustle. He saw the necklace he had given her there around her neck. As she unlocked it with her back to him, he smiled.

Hinata finished unlocking it and turned around to look at him. "It's open. Hey, what are you smiling about?" Naruto grinned lightly.

"Oh, nothing. Let's go." He took her arm gently and led her in. "Where should we set it up?" Hinata pointed to a tall tree in the center of the garden. It was a blooming cherry blossom tree.

"This tree blooms a lot longer than the other trees of it kinds. We don't know why." She unfolded the blanket and laid it out. "Believe it or not, this garden was a present to me when I was younger. My mom knew I loved this type of thing so she arranged it all for me. But that was before she died a long time ago." (At least I think she's dead. I've never seen her, she's never been mentioned, nothing.)

"It sure is beautiful." The couple sat down and Hinata began to serve the food. She brought out plates and cups and set them before them. She proceeded to put some of each on the plate. When she brought out rice balls, Naruto couldn't help but laugh. They were shaped like his head, whisker marks and all. Hinata smiled and poured some flavored juice into each cup. "I remember these. At the time I was quite quirked. I really am dense. It was a clear sign that you liked me a lot, though I honestly don't see what's so special about me."

Hinata pushed aa cup and plate nearer him and took the other for herself. "There's a lot of things special about you. One of the biggest things is how you never give up. Even when it seems everyone hates you and will do anything to stop you, you never give up. It lets others know that if they try, they can achieve their dreams, just like you. You always give everyone, except those who attack you, a fair chance. You don't judge. Once they give you a chance, you almost always make everyone your friend." Hinata took a breathe. "You're a rare person. Obviously strong willed, otherwise you would have been like everyone had they had your circumstances. You still stayed positive despite your circumstances." Naruto held up a hand to stop her.

"Wait." He pulled a few kunai from his ninja gear. "I always have this with me. With Horyuu and Kana out there, I'll never know. I need to be ready. But it's not them I'm worried about at the moment." He threw them into a tree some distance away. There was a crash as someone fell to the ground. Hinata briefly got a glance of white hair. It was Jiraiya, one who Hinata knew to be one of the Sannin. He also apparently liked to call himself the toad sage.

"That's cruel Naruto." Jaraiya pushed himself up to his knees. "I'm doing research right now." Naruto pointed to the gate.

"I don't care what you do at the moment. For all I care, you could go peep at the women at the hotsprings and I won't stop you. But this is a private event, ero-sennin." Naruto retrieved his kunai. "Sorry about the damage to the tree, Hinata."

"Don't worry about it. I would like to know something though. Why are you spying on us?" Hinata joined Naruto at his side.

"I already said it. Research. I'm writing a book. The two main characters are based off you guys and the story line is based off your romance!" Jiraiya stood up now. "Also, I'm to deliver a message. From Tsunade herself." He cleared his throat. "Tsunade says this: 'When you two lovebirds are done with your picnic, I need to see Naruto. I'll be relaxing at his place, drinking with Kushina, until late this evening.' "

"Message delivered. Now can you please leave?" Jiraiya gave up the battle.

"Yes I will. But give me a chance to interview you two later. I want to make your characters accurate." Hinata giggled softly. Jiraiya noted something.

"You're becoming a fine woman Hinata. Naruto's lucky to have you."

Naruto didn't like the glint in Jiraiya's eye. "Ero-sennin!! Out of here now, you pervy sage! If I find out you're bothering my fiance, you'll be sorry! Do you hear me?! Out! Out! Out! NOW!!" Jiraiya started to run for the hills, vaulting over the high garden wall with ease.

Hinata got her fiance to calm down. "Relax. You'll die because of stress at this rate. And at a young age too. And if you do that, you'll never become the Hokage. That is your dream isn't it?" Naruto was helpless against this.

"Only for you. Let's eat before the food gets cold." The two went back to the blanket. Naruto was not so irked at eating himself now, as he had first been when Hinata had made rice balls in the shape of his face. After talking pleasantly for about two hours after that, they packed up and went back to his house for dinner. Hinata would eat there tonight.

As Jiraiya had said, Tsunade was at his house. She called him into a private sitting room, telling Hinata that this would be for his ears only as of yet. "I'll make this brief. Do you still want to be the Hokage?"

"Of course, Tsunade-sama. I will always want to be the Hokage."

"Good. You see, they want the next Hokage to be clear should something happen to me. To avoid a situation like that which ended in me becoming Hokage. I need to find an apprentice. You've changed so much in the last two and a half years. You've become wiser, more prudent, stronger in every sense of the word. I said I wanted you as my trainee for the position. And they agreed. Only a few were against it, Danzo being the main one. It'll be awhile before you complete your training. But I want to make you the next Hokage."

Naruto was speechless at this. "Me? They really agreed that I should be the sixth Hokage?" Tsunade nodded.

"There's no better person for the job. I'll train you up. When I and the council feel you're ready, we'll become co-hokages for a short time, until you're confident. Then I'll step down and it'll be all you. Of course I'll still be there should you need me. What do you say?" Tsunade suddenly realized Naruto was nearly in tears. She knew it had been his dream ever since he had started the academy. But that was a long time ago and he surely hadn't expected it to happen this fast. "If you agree to become my student, we'll begin to train you after your wedding. Be proud of yourself. To even be considered for this is an honor. You're the first on my list to talk to."

Naruto let one tear fall before answering. "Tsunade-sama, I accept."

Tsunade clapped him on the shoulder. "Good man! Come here." They walked out to the main room where everyone was. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make." Everyone turned to look at them. "Naruto is now my apprentice." Shinobu laughed.

"Don't you already have an apprentice? Naruto will be such a lousy medical ninja!" Shinobu laughed. Tsunade only smiled.

"I won't be training him to be a medical ninja. I know he would be lousy at it. It's also not his thing. I'll be training him to become the sixth hokage. He's earned it. Hinata, be proud of your fiance. We'll announce it tomorrow. For now, I think a celebration is in order."

--

Yay!! I updated. The plot has taken another twist. Yes!! I am so happy now. This chapter was supposed to be all mushy but it turned out like this. Hey, at least I was finally able to update. If you all don't mind, shoot some reviews my way or something. I would like to know what you all think about this sudden twist.


	15. Reunions

I just started another story. It was inspired by a dream. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Next Chapter

They had been on the move for awhile now. Never staying in one place for long, wanting to avoid being detected, at most they spent two days in one place. And every couple days Horyuu would vanish for awhile each night. Kana didn't know where she always went. Every time she returned she looked both sad and angry, fists clenched at her side, silently seething over some personal problem. Kana had a feeling it was the same one each time.

Horyuu also wrote a lot in a journal. Furiously writing for sometimes over an hour, she also shoved back in her bag. Kana had a sneaky suspicion that all was not as it seemed with this shinobi. So when she mysteriously vanished again, she carefully took out the journal and read a few entries, keeping an eye out for her companion despite the fact that she knew Horyuu would be gone for several hours.

_There's one thing that all of the Uzamaki family have in common. They're all idiots. Kana actually thinks I'll spare her brother. Both the Hyuga girl and him will die by my hand. They have no right to be so happy when Satsukiyami, the only family that I ever knew, has been so badly devastated. Jigoku's dead, Awai's turned traitor, and my poor master had lost his mind. This only proves how much he needs me. Once the kyuubi brat is dead, I'm planning on busting him out and to get his mind back. I just have to concentrate on keeping up the charade I have put up. But that will be easy. She's so stupid!_

Kana knew it. Horyuu had her own agenda. Maybe...she should return to the family. Naruto had said she'd still be welcome. If she explained herself and apologized, bring this journal as proof, maybe she could be forgiven. And if not, well, she would accept whatever punishment she was given. But for now she would continue to read.

_I tried to convince Awai to come back. But she's refused. So I now have no choice but to consider her an enemy. I'd always thought of Awai as my big sister. But this proves one thing. That people can indeed change. I won't make the mistake of trusting her again. I have to make this short. I swear that Kana's gotten smarter. She may start to suspect something soon._

"It's about time she's realized that. It's been obvious that neither of us could be trusted in this situation. One more entry. And if it's good enough, I'll turn myself in."

_We openly made a move against Naruto today. And as a result, Kana now thinks that her brother is truly dead, that a demon has taken over his dead body. I'm letting her think this. Naruto is actually still himself. But again, I'm letting her think this. This way she won't get in my way. The stupid prophecy she's always chattering about... I know how it will be fulfilled.It'll be a good future, one that Shinku-sama will approve of. No one knew this but me and him, but one of his long term goals was to spread happiness across the world. The demons are standing in the way of this. But anyway, I'll know it'll please him, even he wasn't at the source._

Kana's mind was made up. She stuck the journal in a safe place in her bag and put the bag on her shoulders. She was going home.

--

Horyuu finally left the perch where she was at, tearing her eyes away from the insane asylum. She came here regularly to make sure her master was not being mistreated. She silently made her way back to camp, hoping Kana would have made some food to welcome her back with. The first thing she saw was that she was gone. All of Kana's belongings were gone. There was even evidence of her own things being searched through. There was only one of her things gone: her journal.

"Oh no!! I have to stop her before that journal reaches the wrong people!"

--

That evening all of Konoha gathered in the center of town. The Hokage had called a town meeting. And everyone was encouraged to attend. The Hokage emerged finally and she quieted the crowd. "People, I have a very important announcement to make. The council of elders encouraged me to pick a successor for the office of Hokage, as to not be in a situation similar to that which ended up with me being Hokage, that being the Third's death when this village was attacked during the chuunin exams. I suggested someone. And that someone is now going to be the sixth Hokage."

Everybody at once began to speak, exchanging gossip on who it would be. Tsunade called for order again. "This someone is, in my opinion, the best man for the job. He has proved himself time and time again, never holding anything back when the time came for it, mainly when this village was in danger. He's changed a lot, becoming more mature, wiser, and stronger. Let me introduce you to your next Hokage, to take office when either I retire when he is ready, or if something happens to me. Come out Naruto."

To the shock of many in the crowd, Naruto Namikaze, formerly Uzamaki, stepped out. "He's going to say a few words. Please listen to him."

Naruto cleared his throat, took a deep breath and began to speak. "You've all known me for the almost my entire life. Those who were close to me knew it was my dream ever since my acceptance into the academy to someday be the Hokage. Though I never thought it would actually happen. I know this office is no joke. It'll be a serious chip on my shoulder in the future. But I swear to you that I'll take it seriously, that everything I do will be for the good of this village. That includes laying down my life should it be neccesary. I hope we'll be able to work together in the future to get through that time of transition."

Silence followed his short speech. Then everyone just burst into applause and cheers. Naruto looked around at the people he had always wanted to protect, people that, in the future, he would protect. A single tear came to his eye. He hastily brushed it away.

--

There was a lot of small celebrations throughout Konoha that night, the celebration of their future's being assured under a soon-to-be-good leader, in training under one of the best. Naruto found himself exhausted after even such a short speech. He wanted some of Saya's home made cooking.

But when he walked into the house, it wasn't Saya's cooking he smelled. He smelled Ramen. It was the people from Icharaku's in the kitchen. And they were cooking ramen. Lots and lots of ramen. "Ah. Naruto-sama! This is our congratulations gift to you for your becoming the Hokage in the future. Boy, our Rikudaime sure will be a good Hokage! We're lucky."

"Thanks you guys. You guys don't have to use the prefix -sama yet." Naruto sat down to enjoy the delicious smells that were coming from the kitchen.

"We don't. But we want to. Also, this is all on the house." Naruto tried to insist on at least some payment. But he was shot down. "No way. We're celebrating it all. Go get washed up for dinner now. We're almost done.

It was crazy in the Namikaze house that night. Tsunade of course stopped by to get some sake again. She tried to get Naruto to drink some. But he refused, saying he didn't want a bad habit. Tsunade nearly punched him for that, thinking he was messing with her. Naruto knew she would not hold back. Luckily, with how much sake she had drunk, she tripped at the last minute. Otherwise he would have gone flying halfway across Konoha.

Their party was interrupted only once by a knock at the door. Naruto got it and shocked to see an exhausted looking Kana at the door, regularly looking over her shoulder.

"I was wrong Naruto. She was deceiving me all along. I can proof it with this." She held out the journal. "I would like to come back to the family. I'm willing to accept any punishment for betrayal that you will suggest." Kana swayed on her feet and passed out. Naruto caught her and carried her into the house, shutting the door with his foot. He wiped the tears that had been silently falling the whole time and went into the area where everyone was.

"Saya, I know you're having a good time. But could you prepare a room? A friend and family member has returned home at long last."


	16. Idiots

It was warm, extremely warm, where she was. She vaguely remembered what had happened. She had discovered Horyuu's plot to betray her and kill both Naruto and Hinata. After barely escaping death by Horyuu's hand again and again, she had made it back to her brother's house and collapsed as soon as she had handed over the journal and "completed her mission". She was no longer going to try and keep that prophecy from being fulfilled. She would let the future play out without attempting to change it. Maybe if she firmly rejected her gift and ignored the visions they would stop coming to her. The only question was whether she would be forgiven.

'You're awake aren't you?" She recognized her brother's voice. She opened her eyes slowly. "We need to talk." She nodded and attempted to sit up. Naruto helped her into a sitting position.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. I truly don't."

Naruto sighed. "I'm afraid I just can't ignore this. Betrayal is a serious thing. Awai also tried to kill me once before. But someone was using a mind control jutsu on her and she wasn't in control of herself. That's not the case with you." He paused. "Have you truly had a change of heart? Are you really sorry?"

"Yes, I am! I just don't know what to do to prove it...if I can be forgiven." She trailed off into silence.

"I can forgive you. But first you must prove you're sorry. I have an idea. The Bear Clan can sense when one is lying. I'll ask you the same questions I just did. If they say, you're telling the truth, I'll tell you the rest of the plan I have for you." Kana nodded. Someone walked in. A man with golden red hair. "This is Kinaka of the Bear Clan. He'll tell me if you're lying."

"No need Naruto-sama. I can already tell that this girl is sorry and will do almost anything to be forgiven. She's given up on preventing that prophecy from being fulfilled." Naruto looked at his half sister with his eyebrows raised.

"Is this true?"

"I meant what I said when I came here. I'll accept any punishment you give, even if it's death." Naruto nodded. "I'm going to die aren't I?"

Naruto smiled and shook his head no. "No, if you're truly sorry, then death is not necessary. Thank you Kinaka." Kinaka bowed and left. Naruto walked over to the window and opened the window in the room. "Out there is an old building. Records call it the 'Isolation Hut'. One of my cousins, a former ninja monk, used to meditate there. He's dead now, killed in action, but that's besides the point. You'll be out there for a month, only porridge and water for nourishment. No one will talk to you. The only personal possession you will be allowed is a journal and writing utensil, along with a few candles to see to write by. And only the bare minimums for comforts as well. If you come out after that month a new person, you'll be counted as forgiven, and welcomed back to the family proudly."

"Thank you for showing mercy. Not many people would have done this." Kana bowed her head humbly. She had just been given a second chance and she wasn't going to waste it.

"I would just say you're forgiven. But I have to be firm, as a clan head, as a shinobi, and as the next hokage." Kana chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Horyuu won't like this. She feels it's unfair that you get to be so happy when she and her master are so miserable."

Naruto's face grew dark. "She and Shinku doomed themselves when they began the path they now travel on. It's no one's fault but their own. Their attitudes only prove that they need to become more mature. They're just like I was a few years ago. Cocky and dumb."

"When does my sentence start?" Naruto got serious again.

"It starts tomorrow."

--

Naruto watched from his window as the Bear Clan led Kana to the Isolation Hut. She wore basic white clothes, as a sign she was doing penance. At least two shinobi would be guarding it all times. Not because he thought she would try to escape though. Kana had given her word that she would accept Naruto's punishment and Naruto trusted her to do that. But because of Horyuu. Kana's group walked out of sight.

Now out of his sight, they made their way back to the very end of the family property. A large plain building stood out and the head of the escort, Kinaka, walked ahead and opened the door. "From this moment, no human voices will talk to you. Silence will be enforced in this area. Do you understand?"

Kana nodded. "I understand. Thank you." Kana walked into the building, or more properly, hut. The door was shut behind her and she heard it lock. Their was only the bare minimums here, just as her brother had said they would be. A cot with white blankets and pillows, a low table to write on with the means in which to write, and a smalll box of candles, along with a means to light them. A hardbound book lay under the table. Upon pulling it out, she discovered it to be a book full of blank pages, a journal.

--

Naruto made plans to go to the insane asylum that afternoon, after Kana had began her penance. For some reason, he had an urge to see Shinku. He didn't know why. Kin had said this series of events was making him think of the past, to think of Satsukiyami, which was why he wanted to see Shinku, as he was the only member that was still alive that he didn't see on a regular basis and he was also curious to see how he was faring. He knew what Horyuu was up to.

Naruto pulled on his jacket and looked at himself in his mirror. Looking at himself critically, he noticed someone clinging to the ceiling in a corner, weapon drawn. The figure suddenly let go and came straight for him. Naruto dodged to the right and hit the ground. As he fell, he reached out and knocked down the sword stand he had the sword from Hinata and her family on. The sword clattered to the ground.

Naruto rolled as Horyuu made another attempt to stab him. As he came to a stop, he removed the sword from it's sheath, abandoning the sheath in a corner of his room and holding the sword at the ready. It thrummed steadily, leaving Naruto perplexed. Last he checked, katanas didn't thrum.

"What did you do with that sword, jinchuuriki?" Horyuu had sensed what had happened. As it was, Naruto didn't know either. The thrumming stopped.

"No idea." Naruto made a mental note to ask Hiashi about the sword. But first he had to take care of the situation at hand. But Horyuu had an idea.

"It can't be. That sword just attuned itself to you and your specific chakra signature. I heard weapons like that existed but never would I have thought you would have one." Those kind of swords were rare, ones that attuned itself to the chakra of the fist person who held it in a fight. From that moment on, only that person could use it. "We settle this now. Let's go somewhere private, where we won't get interrupted. Consider this a challenge."

--

Pakkun led a group around Konoha. Kakashi had been in the midst of organizing the new genin teams when he had been asked whether he had seen Naruto or not. Hinata, having grown tired of seemingly everyone constantly interfering with her and Naruto, had gathered some people to help her find her fiancee after discovering both him and the sword he had recieved from her and her family gone. The stand was knocked down, laying on the floor, with other small signs of a struggle. So now Hinata, Lee, Sakura, Ino and even Neji had banded together to find him. Kakashi had summoned Pakkun, one of his ninken dogs, to aid them in finding the missing blonde.

"I have his scent. It's...at the Valley of the End. Him and Sasuke fought there before. What would he be doing there?" Pakkun sniffed harder. "And who is he fighting?" Hinata grew more determined when he mentioned the last part.

"Can you tell anything else Pakkun? Like if he's hurt?" Hinata asked, hoping for the best while doing her best to have faith in Naruto.

"They're evenly matched. Though he is tiring quickly. I think the red chakra may be leaking out at this point." Hinata panicked, leaving the others confused. They didn't know about the demon in him and what happened when the red chakra leaked out. Sakura understood though, very well, considering she had been hurt by Naruto after he had let the red chakra take over.

Sakura put a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "We should tell them Hinata. If they're going to be seeing him like that, they need to be warned." Hinata looked doubtful at her words. This left everyone else even more confused than before.

"I'm not sure Sakura." Hinata said. "This is a personal battle for him. Also, wasn't it the Third's decree that no one should talk about it?

"No offense, the third is dead. We all still obey his edicts. But they also his friends. If they're to fully help him, like they want to, they need to know." Pakkun cleared his throat impatiently as soon as Sakura finished.

"I'll tell them on the way there." Hinata said. "But keep this a secret. Please, for his sake." Everyone nodded and took to the trees.

"Neji knows a little as well. And Sakura and I have seen what he can do if he lets it take over." Everyone waited for Hinata to continue. "His father was the Fourth Hokage, as you know. But you don't know, that the Fourth, to save Konoha, sealed the demon in Naruto's body shortly after he was born. This accounts for his fast healing, endurance, and high amount of quality. When he trained with Jiraiya, he learned to draw out the foxes chakra at will to help him when needed. But when he gets angry and uses that chakra, it opens up a chance for the demon to take control. If the red chakra is coming out, tails will start to form. If more than four form, he loses control of himself, the chakra repeatedly burns him badly, then heals. If it goes on too long, it shortens his life span. If this happens, let me deal with him! I can calm him down like no one else to bring him back to his old self."

"We will." Lee said, speaking for the group. "If it comes to that, you and Sakura help Naruto. We'll handle the opponent. This is quite a burden though for him. No wonder he's made such changes lately. To protect himself and others." Hinata nodded bravely, hoping Naruto would understand why he told the others about his problem."

"Hinata also helped with that." Sakura said cheerfully. "She sort of balanced out his rough and tumble emotions. It was really because of his love for her that he changed. They are just made for each other."

Ino laughed. "I remember when we were only genin. Just him walking into the same room as her was enough to make her pass out. Even worse when he tried to talk to her." This got a laugh out of Hinata.

"True. One day I went to visit him in the hospital after he got beat up on a mission. I swore to be brave and not pass out. I walked into his room with flowers to cheer him up and he was on the ceiling. At first he thought I was Tsunade-sama and started yelling at me to let him out of the hospital already. I headbutted him in the face instinctively, making him crash into the other side of the room and hit the floor." Hinata laughed at the memory.

Lee smiled along with everyone else, glad to see Hinata happy, even if it was tinted a little with worry. Until she had started dating Naruto, she had never smiled, really depressed all the time, and her missions showed that. But afterwards, she suddenly became confident in herself, almost overnight, and she suddenly was one of the more talented of their generation.

"We're here." Pakkun broke the good mood by his statement. Everyone instantly became serious. They spotted Naruto fighting someone.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked closer. Both were covered only in minor injuries. And the attacker was Horyuu Hanone. But for now she focused on Naruto. "Sakura, I don't think you'll need to be ready. The second tail is just forming, and the burns don't start until after he loses control."

"I'll join the fight then. You should calm him down. Anything else we should know?" Hinata looked at the big picture more closely. Suddenly she looked really relieved.

"He's fighting it. Trying to force the tails back on his own. He's having trouble pushing them back on his own, but he is stopping more from forming. Don't hold back guys. This girl has done nothing but annoy me and Naruto since before we got together, both directly and indirectly." Everyone was heartened by Hinata's high spirits.

"Well, here we go. POWER OF YOUTH, ACTIVATE!!" Lee yelled the last part with gusto as he charged Horyuu. Horyuu dodged the kick Lee sent at her. Sakura came in from behind with a chakra packed punch, which she also dodged. Neji managed to hit her with his gentle fist style, sending her flying. Ino stayed back, as they had it handled. When Horyuu had gone flying, Sakura had jumped above her and punched her in the gut, making her go down even faster. Lee, of course, didn't want to be left out.

As he kicked her into the side of the mountain, he yelled something about the power of youth. Because of this, no one got in Hinata's way as she got to Naruto's side.

"Hinata." His voice sounded a little rougher than he usually did. He visibly began to calm down. Red eyes turned back to clear blue, talons to fingernails, and the red chakra vanished. He leaned against the tree. "I guess the battle is taken care of." Hinata really wanted to punch her fiance now. But she held back.

"Rest here. They have the battle taken of." He nodded and watched his friends pound on Horyuu.

"I wanted to be the one to do that. Oh well." He smiled good naturedly.

"We can beat the crap out of her but that won't make her mind unactive! She's getting by on willpower now!" Sakura yelled. Ino stepped up to the plate.

"No one attack her!" She yelled. Ino used her mind transfer technique and stunned her mind directly. She withdrew it and Neji and Lee caught Horyuu's falling body.

Neji pulled out a head set from a hidden pocket, put it on, and spoke into it. "Tsunade-sama, Horyuu Hanone has been caught. She engaged in a fight with Naruto and it ended up in the Valley of the End. There's no serious injuries to report." Tsunade must have answered because Neji spoke again. "Understood." He turned to the others. "A squad of ANBU are on its way to take her into custody. We're to wait here." Everyone nodded and sat down near Naruto.

"Thanks for coming guys." He grinned, meaning to rub the back of his head with his right hand, and winced. Sakura moved next to him and examined his arm. Suddenly she pushed hard on his right shoulder blade, causing Naruto to yell out suddenly.

"You weren't aware you had a dislocated shoulder?" Naruto shook his head. Sakura suddenly punched him. "Idiot! You're in shock. That's why you can't feel any of your injuries! Stay still." She healed the rest of his injuries. "When you go home, make sure to rest." Everyone laughed, even Naruto as he was helped up by Hinata.

When the squad of ANBU arrived, it was a interesting sight indeed. The young shinobi had all gotten bored. Lee was doing pull ups, hanging by his legs from a tree. Ino was counting for him, occasionly miscounting on purpose to try and trip him up. Sakura was healing Horyuu's worst injuries, knowing that healing all of them might cause her to wake up, something they didn't want. Hinata and Naruto were a little ways off, quietly talking, occasionly laughing. Suddenly Hinata laughed in a really obnoxious way and doubled up. Naruto was tickling her a lot.

The ANBU took custody of Horyuu and vanished with her. Shizune called them all together and they all gathered in a half circle around her, Hinata a little out of breath from all her laughing. "The next time you all do this, please be more careful. Especially you Naruto." Naruto, who was already grinning from tickling Hinata and making her laugh so hard, only grinned harder.

"Now all of you go home and get rest. Write reports tonight." Naruto almost groaned. He had always hated mission reports. But if was going to be the Rikudaime someday, he had better get used to them.

--

Yay, broke the 3000 word barrier!!


	17. New Beginnings

Have you guys noticed the crazy new stat thing, Reader Traffic? It's insane man. But kind of awesome at the same time. I have a lot of readers in Canada. Weird huh? He he he. Next chapter...AWAY!! Oh, at the end of the last chapter, I made a mistake. I said Rikudaime and it's supposed to be Rokudaime. Sorry for the mistake and you should thank Chewie Cookies for pointing that out to me. I don't know my japanese numbers.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kana only noticed the time of her isolation go by slowly. There was only one way to measure a day going by, as the isolation hut had no windows or clocks. Every third meal meant a day had passed by. She used the time to think clearly and to ponder what she should do about her future. She was going to go straight. And when she completed her time here, she would be welcomed back to the family as a new person. Naruto had assured her of this.

The door opened quietly and Kin walked her in with her meal. She left just as quickly. Kin didn't like to treat her like that. But it was part of Kana's sentenced punishment. And because she had only heard her voice during her time here, Kana had no idea what the situation was with Horyuu. "It's doesn't make sense to worry. It'll only make things worse." Kana sat down and sat with her legs crossed, assuming the meditation position. She cleared her mind of every worldly matter, focusing only on her mental and spiritual state. Kana found it very relaxing to do this.

Truth be told, a part of her resented the punishment her brother had sentenced her to. But another part, one that spoke with wisdom and overpowered the resentment, told her this was for her own good. This was what she had needed for such a long time. And she was finally getting it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto woke up very optimistic one morning. He looked at the calendar on his bedroom wall. This was to be the day when his sister Kana was to be released from her isolation sentence. She had accepted it calmly. He hoped it done her some good to just think, away from the matters of the world.

Shinobu had already prepared a permanent room for her. She had decorated it, hoping Kana would be happy with it. But she wasn't going to be upset if she wanted it differently. The two girls hardly knew each other, and thus it could not be expected of them to know how the other preferred to live.

As for Naruto, he got dressed for the day and did his best to stay calm until afternoon, when she would be released. The afternoon would be the time for a relaxing bath and time with the family, to get to know the new Kana, the old one hopefully being gone forever from her time in isolation. Hinata stopped by with her father, with some plans for the wedding.

The wedding was only a short time away. The couple had taken advantage of the peace and quiet to properly plan their wedding. It had put on a date where Kana would be able to attend, fully rested and recovered. Tsunade, respecting their wishes, had only assigned them missions when absolutely necessary.

And the next thing Naruto knew, it was time for Kana to be released. Naruto was the only one going to release her and escort her back to the house. Everyone else would be waiting here to welcome her back. He grabbed the key from Saya, who knew how anxious he was to get his sister back. "I'll have a bath ready for her, along with clothes. By the time she gets out, lunch will be ready." Saya said to her master.

"You're just amazing Saya. This house wouldn't be home without you." Saya only smiled at Naruto's compliment and shooed him outside. He took it slowly, wanting to welcome her back in a good and happy way.

The Isolation Hut was on the very edges of the property his family had. It made him happy to think of how big it was now, considering he had started out with none. He reached the hut and unlocked the door. Kana, having just stopped meditating, looked up expectedly to see one of the Bear Clan with a meal. Instead she saw her brother, his arms at his side, grinning like an idiot while standing in the doorway.

"Your time is up. Are you ready to come out and rejoin the family?" Kana got up and went to her brother's side. She shielded her eyes against the bright sun that she hadn't seen in a month.

"I am. You were wise to send me here. It was I needed the most." Kana left the hut and Naruto shut the door behind them. Kana now felt a little out of place, having spent a month there.

"We're ready to welcome you back. Shinobu prepared a room for you. She hopes you like it, though she won't be offended if you want to change something. We want you to be happy and comfortable here. Also, Saya has a bath and fresh clothes ready for you. By the time you're done bathing, lunch will be ready to serve. And you are the guest of honor." They reached the house as he said this. But before she could answer or he could open the door, Kushina opened it first, taking over the care of Kana.

"You take too long. Come on Kana. Almost everything is ready. We're only missing you." Kushina smiled. Kushina shooed everyone to give her Kana room to breathe.

"Thanks,...mom." Everyone stopped what they were doing when Kana called Kushina Uzamaki "mom". This made Kushina smile even wider and a single tear fell. She bent down and hugged Kana.

"My daughter, whom I proud to have, you're welcome."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kana relaxed in the bath while the smell of Saya's cooking wafted up the stairs. She had very little of Saya's cooking before she had left. Something was still bothering her though. She knew her family had forgiven her. But would Hinata, Naruto's fiance, who she had tried to kill, forgive her after everything that had happened? She didn't know. She hoped Hinata would forgive her, but would understand completely if Hinata did not.

But that was one worry she had concerned herself with too much. As she walked down the stairs to join her family for lunch, she saw Hinata Hyuga leaning on the kitchen counter talking to Saya excitedly. Saya cleared her throat and pointed at Kana as she came down in her fresh clothes, her hair still damp from the bath. Hinata turned around quickly.

But it was not an angry expression on her face. Nor was she storming up and throwing accusations and insults in her face. Instead she openly smiling, with no hint of malice or rage in her eyes. She was happy to see Kana. "Kana, you're back! We arranged the wedding so you can go and be fully rested and recovered. And no need to worry about my family. They've accepted Naruto's judgement on your case. " Kana didn't know what to say.

Shinobu popped out of somewhere and slapped her sister on her back. "Come on! No time to be speechless. You have _a lot, _and I mean_ a lot _of family to greet and get to know. Lunch is also almost ready as well. You ready?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

IMPORTANT!! PLEASE READ!! Okay, I don't know when the next update will be. You see, the next chapter will hopefully be the wedding and I need to some major research to plan out the wedding. So please, be patient. If you want to, feel free to review. And when you're done there, check out the next story I just started. An Ouran High School Host Club fanfic, History!


	18. The wedding

Okay, here is the wedding chapter. I meant to do research on Buddhist weddings, since that how Japan did weddings, and I considered them Japanese. But I'm lazy bum. At the same time, I wanted to make it original. I've been in three weddings and went to another so I know a little about weddings. Here is the next chapter.

Wedding!!

"Naruto, stop fidgeting would you?" Hiashi asked. This afternoon Naruto would be getting married to the love of his life. And while he was also nervous, he was very excited. And since usually the father would help his son prepare for his wedding, and Naruto's dad was dead, Hiashi was helping him prepare. Naruto was wearing his father's old robes, the one Minato Namikaze had worn while he held the position of Hokage. Underneath he wore all black clothing.

Hiashi made the final adjustments on Naruto's clothing and looked up on the wall of the tent at the clock. "It's almost time. I'll tell Neji to make the announcement that we're ready." Neji, who had waited outside, left the tent, checked to make sure the women were ready, and announced to everyone outside waiting that they were about to begin. Naruto's groomsmen gave him the thumbs up as Naruto left the tent to go to the altar.

Everyone was excited outside. The middle of the area was filled entirely with chairs, a wide pathway in between the rows. Two tents were all the way at the back and off to the side, one for the women to prepare and one for the men. Naruto heard giggles as he left the tent, along with someone fanning someone. They had gotten Tsunade to do the ceremony, her being the village leader and the one to give the final assent for shinobi's to marry. Tsunade smiled at Naruto as he reached her, decked out in a stunning forest green and white gown.

Hiashi gave the signal for the music to start and the bridal party, one at a time from each tent, left their tent and met the person they were to walk with. Hinata had chosen her sister as maid of honor. And Naruto, he had asked Gaara, Kazekage of the Sand, to be his best man. Gaara had said yes to the offer and arrived early, staying with Naruto, to prepare for the wedding. Gaara took Hanabi's arm and escorted her down the aisle. When they reached the end, they separated and went to their different sides. Kiba and Kana followed them. And Sai and Shinobu followed after Kiba and Ten-ten.

When everyone else had walked down the aisle, the music changed and Hinata finally walked down the aisle. She wore a white kimono and had lilies stuck into her long hair that had been put up elegantly. The necklace Naruto had given her was visible. And Kushina and Shinobu had helped Hinata prepare, as her mother was now deceased as well. But it was Hiashi who escorted her down the aisle. She was bravely smiling, not as of yet near tears. She joined Naruto at the altar and both turned as one to face the Hokage, currently their "priest".

"We are gathered here today to join a couple that are clearly meant to be together. May I ask who is giving the bride away?" Tsunade asked.

"That would be me, her father." Hiashi said proudly as he stood up and sat back down. The couple at the altar gave each other encouraging looks. "Then we'll begin. Married life can be hard, especially for two young shinobi such as yourselves. You both have helped shape who the other is now, and will continue to do in the future. I can only wish you two happiness in the journey you are about to embark on together." Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and smiled. Tsunade cleared her throat loudly and got their attention.

"Hinata Hyuga, will you take this young man as your wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in your youth and in your elderly years?" Tsunade asked the young bride.

"I will." Hinata said clearly and loudly for everyone to hear. Her eyes were beginning to spill over now.

"And do you, Naruto Minato Kamikaze, take this young woman as your wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in your youth and your elderly years?" Naruto voice shook as he answered.

"I do." Hanabi and Gaara handed Tsunade the rings and she handed Naruto's to Hinata's and vice versa. Naruto put Hinata's ring on her ring finger. Hinata put Naruto's on his.

"I now pronounce you two man and wife. You may kiss your bride, Mr. Namikaze." Naruto and Hinata kissed deeply and long. As they finished, Tsunade held up her hands over the couple. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze." Everyone cheered as Tsunade stepped down from the altar and hugged the newlyweds. "I've known you two since you were genin. And now here you two are, getting married on me. I must be getting old." She laughed and made room for everyone else wanting to congratulate the newlyweds.

They were followed as they went to the table where the cake had been set in a large shaded pavilion. They cut the a small piece and each took a bite. Someone had been going crazy with a camera the whole time.

One way they were not doing the wedding traditionally was they were the ones to serve the cake to their guests. The chairs were being cleared away to make room for the dancing that was soon to start as everyone received their piece and as soon the chairs were cleared and some put around the tables that had been set up beforehand. Naruto led his new bride out to the cleared area and as soon as the music started, they had their first dance.

"We had a bigger turnout than expected." Naruto said as he twirled Hinata around.

"Well, it's two big clans that are celebrating a marriage. This also serves as a tool in politics, as I'm sure you know. The fact that the Kazekage was your best man also makes it big." Hinata answered cheerfully.

"He he. We have a long life ahead of us. For now, let's just enjoy the time we have now, and ponder what we do with the time we have together in the future. Mom says she expects grandkids anyday now." Hinata laughed.

"No surprise there. My dad says we have to wait though. He'll go nuts if we aren't married for at least a few months when the first kid comes around. What do you think will happen with them? They have two possible bloodline limits they can get. Everything has changed." Naruto grinned excitedly. The song ended and Naruto ended it by dipping his wife and kissing her. Oohs and awes were heard.

"So, what should we do now, Mrs. Namikaze?" He asked Hinata this lightly, enjoying hearing her laugh so happily. The two looked as one at the table where people had brought presents for the new couple.

"How about we open a few presents? There's quite a few." Naruto instead pointed at some of the people at the wedding that had come together. Lee and Sakura had come together. He probably hadn't been her first choice. He remembered clearly when he had been obsessed with Sakura, much as she was Sasuke still now. Kurenai and Asuma had come as a couple as well.

"Let's go socialize. We have quite a bit of day left to us." They walked over to where most of their generation of shinobi sat as a group. They made room at the crowded table for the newlyweds.

"Naruto, we are so happy for you!" Sakura exclaimed. She took some drinks and snacks from a passing waiter and handed them to Naruto and Hinata. "So where are you two going for your honeymoon? Must be someplace special."

Naruto smiled. "We'll be making a tour of the shinobi villages actually. Hinata has never really had missions outside of the five main shinobi villages. And I've been to only a few other villages myself. The main stop will be in Suna. We'll be staying as Gaara's guest. Hinata especially wants to see the Waterfall Village. She has water natured chakra, so it makes sense she's so attracted to a water village."

"We want to broaden our horizons. Someday, Naruto will need the experience." Everyone remembered he had been named as the next hokage. Hinata was smiling broadly. Hiashi came to their table.

"I would like to dance with my daughter. Your mother would like to dance with you, Naruto." Hiashi dragged them off. Their friends laughed and they decided to pair off to dance as well. Kushina only took one dance. Kana was having a good time, something Naruto was glad to see. He was afraid she would feel guilty.

"Relax, brother." She said as she passed him dancing with Ten-ten, who had wanted a dance. "The old me is gone. I've been reborn and I feel no guilt over what my old self did."

The next thing everyone knew the sun was about to set. Everyone stopped and watched it set. Everyone went home, leaving the Hyuga family and the Namikaze family alone. Hinata was simply in a new world, one she was sharing. They put their presents in a cart, which Shinobu and Kushina took home.

When they reached the Namikaze house, Naruto swept his new bride off her feet and carried her into the house. "Welcome home, Hinata-_sama_." Naruto realized something. "Oh yeah, Saya, you can call her Hinata-sama now." Hinata blushed as she was carried up to their room, which had been redecorated since she was soon going to move in and now had.

"Hmm. I can't wait. In two days, we leave on our honeymoon. We'll come back and we start our new life as last." Naruto smiled and helped her remove her complex kimono. She changed into comfortable PJ's and took off his robe for him. "Should we relax now?"

"Oh yeah. We should relax." Naruto nuzzled her neck and turned off the light.

Note:

This isn't the last chapter. There will be another chapter, set in the future, and we'll meet their kids! Yay!!


	19. The Next Generation

This chapter is dedicated to one reader, though I love all (in a friendly way) who stuck with me through this story. And that one redaer would be Chewie Cookies. He has been dearly looking forward to seeing Naruto and Hinata's kid. This is the last chapter though. :( Thanks again to all the faithful readers and all that. I hope you enjoyed this story. Please remember that this chapter is several years in the future as well. This will be a short chapter most likely, but have a nice final touch to this story.

Final Chapter

Hinata sat surrounded by her two kids in their living room. Tsukiko, their eldest daughter, looked exactly like her father. Except that she the eyes of a Hyuga. Tsukiko, now ten years old, had been born when Naruto had just become Hokage. Kazu, who was seven, looked exactly like his mother, except that he had normal eyes. Tsukiko and Kazu suddenly took off. Hinata looked at the clock. It was 5:30 in the evening. No wonder they suddenly left. This was the time their father usually got home and they would always somehow know the moment Naruto walked through the door. She got up and was met in the living room by her husband. Tsukiko was hanging off Naruto's waist, grinning all the while. "Hey, daddy, can we go do some training now? I really improved at target practice. Pleaseeeee!!" Naruto pried her off his waist.

"Give me a moment. Let me relax and eat some dinner. Then maybe I'll do some training with you." He bent down and picked up Kazu, who was pulling on his flamed robes. "What is it, son?" Kazu had more of his mother's personality. Tsukiko was like a chibi female version of Naruto.

"I'm glad you're home daddy. Can we also do some training tonight? I want to be like my daddy, the strongest shinobi in Konoha." Naruto feigned a sigh.

"I guess we'll just have to do a family training session tonight. Just remember Kazu, power isn't everything. You also need some smarts in order to be a good ninja. Same goes to you Tsukiko." Kazu nodded strongly. Naruto reflected on his family, wishing that both his parents could be here to enjoy their grandkids. But Kushina had died of natural causes four years ago. Shinobu had married now as well, to Sai. Shinobu had been the one to catch the bouquet at their wedding. And three years later, Sai had proposed to her. Kana was currently dating a man named Tsuzuki, who was a nephew of the man who formerly owned Icharaku Ramen. Now Tsuzuki owned it, the old owner having died of old age around the same time as Kushina. His daughter helped run it.

Tsunade now was retired, living a comfortable life, full of gambling and sake. Shizune still stayed with her. He had hired a secretary himself, a lively young shinobi by the name Suzuka.

As for Konoha itself, it was doing very well. It was enjoying a time of peace, though Naruto knew disaster could strike at any moment.  
Naruto was always on guard to prevent that from happening. He didn't want something like when the Third had been killed to ever happen again. He was planning on appointing a clear successor soon. One headache he did not have to deal were the elders. He didn't like to say it, but he was glad they were gone. They had been old when Tsunade had held the position of Hokage. By the time he had become hokage, they had died. A retired Jiraiya and Captain Yamato had taken their place. Yamato was the voice of reason though, no doubt about it.

"Naruto-sama, Hinata-sama, dinner is ready. Young masters, I made your favorite tonight." The kids ran into the kitchen joyfully and sat down, waiting almost impatiently for Saya to say everyone was free to eat.

"You're amazing Saya. Where would this family be without you? And where's Kana?" Saya brought the children some food.

"Kana-sama is eating dinner with Tsuzuki tonight. He's getting ready to propose at anytime now I think. Oh, and Kazu has been getting depressed again. The lack of a bloodline limit again." Naruto walked over to his son. This had been getting him down lately. Tsukiko didn't mean to be high and mighty about her learning her mother's bloodline limit. It was just that every time Kazu saw her eyes, Kazu was reminded of the fact that he had normal eyes.

"Kazu, don't be depressed about your lack of a bloodline limit. When you get older, I've decided to pass on mine to you. But first you need to get a little stronger and you'll need a lot of chakra. We'll make a deal. When you become a chuunin, I'll teach you my Shuniji. Deal?" He stuck out his hand. Kazu shook Naruto's much bigger hand. "I'm not sure if I'll teach it to you Tsukiko. You will most likely already get your mother's. I would like to keep it fair."

"Daddy, I won't feel jealous if you teach big sister as well. She's your daughter as well." Naruto ruffled Kazu's dark hair fondly. He also ruffled up Tsukiko's hair, screwing up the perfect ponytail Saya had helped her put up.

"Daddy! Saya helped me do my hair so nice this morning. And you ruined it!" Tsukiko exclaimed, knowing that her father knew she was only playing around for the most part. He stuck out his tounge childishly at his oldest daughter. She scowled. One way that she was like her mother was the fact she was way more serious than Naruto had been at her age.

"Alright, everyone, sit down." She put the dinner on the table and let the adults serve themselves. "Including you, _young master._" She said the last part to Naruto.

_Everything will be alright now. _Naruto thought contentedly. _These kids have a bright future ahead of them. They'll be taken care of, even if something should happen to me._

The End

Well this is the end. Thanks again. Reviews are always appreciated. Tell me what you all think if the ending I created for this story. I should be starting another story soon, besides my Ouran High School Host Club. I don't know which one yet.

"Saya, I'm no longer young. I'm almost thirty now, though I am young compared to you." Saya was only just beginning to show signs of aging, a few wrinkles around her eyes and mouth.

"People live long in my clan. I'm only seventy years old, quite young actually. I was still young when you first came home with your mother and sister." She caught herself at the mention of Kushina.

"Don't worry about it Saya. My mom is in a better place now. She's with my dad now and no doubt watching over us with love." He smiled as he began to ate.


End file.
